Goodbye is the Only Way
by ironhideandratchet4ever
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be alright. But instead it's all gone to ruin, and goodbye is the only way... (Mianite Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! So I uh, I kinda wrote a thing. It starts at the end of the Season Finale and the rest is my plot. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mianite or anything associated with it, including the Youtubers/ characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They weren't supposed to be stranded in an unfamiliar land with no way to get home. They had rescued Lady Ianite successfully with only a small hitch involving Dianite. The goddess had granted them one wish for saving her, and both Redbeard and Jordan asked for Capsize. But everything comes with a price. Capsize hadn't survived her experience, and with Ianite reviving her it had turned the pirate captain into a zombie.

She attacked everyone that was within reach, including Jordan and Redbeard. Rayna was forced to spring backwards, nearly toppling over Tucker who was trying to get out of the way of the zombie pirate. Her long black hair was pulled back at the top and was tied with a black band. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots on the bottom half and a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt. Rayna felt bad for her brother, he had already lost his fiancé once, and he was going to lose her again.

"Is there nothing we can do?" she asked. Ianite shook her head and she glanced back at the scene unfolding behind her. Both Jordan and Redbeard were trying to stop Capsize, but with little success.

"I'm sorry." Ianite said solemnly.

Rayna watched teary-eyed as Redbeard fended off his zombiefied sister.

"Yar, stay back, I will be the one to end her misery." He stated. The pirate wielded his cutlass and with a cry of defeat he sliced the head off of Capsize. Rayna turned her head hair shielding her eyes before the body landed with a loud thud. Sonja had her head buried in Tucker's shoulder, muffling her sobs. Tucker was doing his best to comfort his girlfriend while his gaze averted the scene before him. Tom had eyes trained on the two pirates although his normally happy and cheerful persona was dulled down and his eyes held an almost pitiful glare. Jordan moved toward Redbeard and Capsize at a slow robot like pace. He crashed to his knees beside his now dead fiancé and shut his eyes trying his best his best to not to cry but Rayna could see that his eyes were wet, indication that he had already been crying. Redbeard was bent over his sister, his body wracked with sobs. Rayna stepped forward, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea and stumbled forward into Tom.

"You alright there Rayna?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine." She staggered again.

"You are clearly not fine." He responded. The Dianite follower watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to collapse. He reached out at the last second slowing her fall to the ground.

"Jordan!" He shouted. With the shout Tom alerted the others as well and Sonja turned her makeup slightly smeared and rushed to her friend's aid.

Jordan looked up from Capsize and cried out. "Nonononononoonnono" he muttered jumping to his feet and racing to his sister. "What happened?" Jordan's eye blazed with fury at Tom. The other man raised his arms in a gesture of 'I didn't do it'.

"I don't know! She just walked over 'ere and collapsed! I did nothing! I swear!" Tom defended himself. Jordan more or less shoved Sonja to the side and knelt down beside her.

"Lady Ianite!" Sonja called in panicked tone. The goddess floated over to where Rayna lay.

"Bring her," Ianite stated and began back in the direction she came from. Tom lifted the unconscious girl into his arms much to Jordan's dismay and followed the goddess to doors that lead into a giant tower.

"Take her up there; I will be with you shortly." She stated vanishing into thin air.

"Let me take her," Jordan insisted trying to pry his sister from Tom's arms. The green skinned man tugged away from the other captain.

"No. You've got enough to worry about. I'll take her. She'll be fine." Tom reassured his friend. "Go back to Redbeard and Capsize. He looks like he needs a friend." Tom smiled and urged his friend off. Reluctantly, Jordan went back to the two pirates and knelt down beside Redbeard. Tom opened the door and began his journey up the stairs and it take as long as he expected. Within minutes he entered a circular room within the tower. A bed rested in the center of the room and floating candles hung in the air. He gently sat Rayna on the bed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked peaceful. They had been together nearly as long as she had been on the island and it had been an effort to keep their relationship a secret from Jordan. Tucker and Sonja hadn't been so easily convinced by the façade and they discovered the relationship pretty quickly.

Tom had been planning to propose for a few weeks, but after Capsize had been taken by Furia he figured it was better to wait until they had rescued both Ianite and Capsize from Dianite's clutches to ask Jordan for permission. Now that he had defeated the nether god, he was supposedly the "new Dianite". Rayna didn't seem to mind this sudden change but things were definitely going to change once they returned to the mainland. Tom heard a quiet whooshing noise and stood up straighter.

"I assume you know what's wrong then?" he asked.

"Of course. It wasn't that difficult to see." the goddess chuckled. Ianite stepped out from behind Tom and came around the other side of the bed. She gently ran her hand through Rayna's hair and smiled.

"She's expecting a baby."

"She's- wait WHAT?!" Tom sputtered his mouth nearly hitting the floor.

"You heard me." Ianite stated.

"You're joking right?" he asked. Ianite just stared at him. "Please tell me you're joking."

Ianite smiled and walked around the bed to Tom. "I am definitely not joking." she grabbed him by the shoulders. "I know you will be a wonderful father Thomas."

"I don't know what you mean." he stepped away unconvincingly. His eyes shifting nervously toward his shoes.

"Please." Ianite giggled. "I know what you two get up to behind Jordan's back." She went over to the window of the tower where she could gaze over the seen down below. Tom's face turned bright red and his eyes widened. He glanced back down at Rayna and smiled to himself, taking her hand in his.

"There is something you must know." Ianite said turning back to Tom.

"Why does always have to be a 'but'?" he huffed.

"Rayna will not be able to return with you in her current state."

"Why the hell not?!" Tom nearly screamed.

"Because the only way to exit this realm is jumping through the void, and in doing so it will not only endanger her life, but the child's as well." she told him solemnly.

"Why? Isn't there a way you could make us another ship to go home? Something?" Tom begged.

Ianite returned her gaze to the window. "I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do in this weakened state... Jordan will be crushed." her voice trailed off.

Tom was standing with a hand over his face trying to decipher the information Ianite had just dealt him. He was going to be a father but Rayna and the child couldn't return with them. This was supposed to be a happy day. Things were supposed to go back to the way they were, and instead everything was just going wrong.

"I'm going to go fetch Jordan..." Ianite said.

"Wait!" Tom called. "Not… Not yet..." his eyes said it all. Ianite nodded at his request. "And if you're gonna send anyone in, make it Sonja." she nodded again and floated out of the window leaving Tom alone with Rayna who was still unconscious. The man sat down on the side of her bed and put his head in his hands. He sat there like that for who knew how long, in complete silence.

Rayna's eyelids fluttered open and she took in a deep breath alerting Tom. She tried to sit up and Tom gently shoved her back down. His brown eyes met her icy blue ones.

"No you need to rest." he urged. Rayna could tell something was wrong by the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, what d'ya mean?" he rushed his words, another indication. He ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was anxious.

"Tom, please..." Rayna pressed. He said nothing. "Thomas." her voiced turned deadly.

"You're having a baby." he said bluntly.

"Wha-" Rayna pushed herself into a sitting position and stared at him in disbelief. "That's not possible." she muttered. "Is it?"

Toms gaze was trained at the floor. "Why are you upset?" she asked scooting forward to lean against his back. He sighed. "Tom what's wrong?" she moved her head so it was higher up on his back. "Tom...?" she moved again, this time sitting on the edge of the bed to sit next to him. She could feel him fidgeting.

"I'm sorry... I can't." Tom stood up nearly wrenching Rayna from the bed. He stalked over to the window where Ianite had stood 10 minutes earlier.

"Tom, what the hell is going on?" she demanded. He was leaning over the window sill head down, one hand covering his mouth. Rayna knew he was upset but she had no idea why. Her eyes were wide open with concern and her brow was furrowed. She walked around the bed toward him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Tom you're scaring me, what is going on?" she demanded. Tom spun around and pulled her into his arms, his face nuzzling his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered. Rayna pulled away and held him at arm's length, her eyes searching his. He averted her gaze, instead choosing to look at the floor.

"Will you please tell me what the hell is wrong?!" she cried.

"You can't leave this place." Tom stated.

"what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Ianite said the only way that we are able to leave this place is to jump into the void. And in doing so in your condition would endanger not only your life but that of the child's as well."

Rayna took a step back and pressed a hand to her stomach, while her other hand was held tightly by Tom. "Isn't there something Ianite can do? That you can do?" She asked.

"Ianite is too weak. And I don't know the full extent of my new powers yet." Tom replied solemnly.

"I never said you couldn't return to the realm of Mianite." Ianite appeared from seemingly nowhere causing Rayna to turn and jump backwards into Tom. "I just advised against it. I don't know what would happen to either of you."

"So what're you saying? That I have to stay here forever?" Rayna exclaimed.

"No, of course not. You have the option to return with your friends when they leave. Or you may stay until your child is born. Then you can stay and raise your child until he or she is strong enough to travel back. Or you may leave the child in my care once he or she is born." Ianite told them.

"So if I don't stay I could lose my child. And if I do stay then I lose everyone I love or I lose my child." Rayna repeated Ianite's words in a simpler fashion. "I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

She shifted away from Tom and slid down the wall to curl up in a ball on the floor. He crouched down beside her and rubbed a hand up and down on her shoulder. Rayna brushed his hand away and tears fell down her face.

"Rayna..." Tom tried. She buried her head in her knees and Ianite could visibly see her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"I'm sorry Rayna." Ianite stated. Tom nodded at the goddess and motioned his head out the window for her to get Sonja. He had Rayna curled up in his lap and he held her as she cried into his suit jacket. He began gently running his fingers up her arm. His face was once again buried in the sweet citrusy scent of her hair. Tom was trying his best to stay calm if not for everyone else then for Rayna who needed him most.

They sat like that for who knows how long until Sonja burst into the room. Her eyes were filled with panic and worry and she grew even more concerned when she spotted the couple curled up on the floor at the wall of the circular shaped room.

Rayna wiped her face and climbed out of Toms lap offering a hand to help him up. He took it and pulled her into a hug again tangling his hands in her long black hair. She pulled back and pulled him by the lapels of his suit jacket in for a kiss. Sonja messed with her hair and pretended she hadn't walked in on something private. Tom pressed his forehead against Rayna's, grabbing her face in his hands and whispered something to her. She nodded and leaned into his touch her hand drifting to grasp his. Sonja cleared her throat and the two broke apart.

Tom turned and walked out the door ignoring Sonja as he passed by her. The brunette was beyond confused.

"Rayna...?" Sonja asked tentatively. Her friend turned to look at her and her eyes were once again filled with tears.

"I'm pregnant." She cried.

Sonja's eyes widened and her fox ears perked up as she smiled racing over to hug her friend. Rayna didn't reciprocate her hug instead opting to stand there. Sonja stepped back keeping Rayna at arm's length her tail still wagging slightly.

"Why are you crying?" Sonja asked wiping the tears from her face. "Don't cry. This is wonderful news!"

Rayna batted Sonja's hands away from her face and sloppily wiped her own tears. She then recited everything back to Sonja who just stood there, her eyes blank as she absorbed the news. Rayna had moved to sit on the bed.

"There's nothing anyone can do?" Sonja asked her fox ears flattened against her head and she saw Sonja visibly bristle with anger as she shook her head. Sonja sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Rayna." She rested her head on Sonja's shoulder, and Sonja rested her head on top of Rayna's.

"It's not your fault." Rayna replied.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not going back." Sonja lifted her head her ears perking up. "I won't endanger my child. But I can't leave her here without a mother to raise her."

"That means you won't be able to come back until...?" Sonja muttered in disbelief. She knew her friend was only to thinking of what was best for child, and she knew she was being selfish. She wasn't the only one who was going to lose Rayna today.

"I was thinking about asking Ianite to marry us before you guys have to leave." Rayna stated.

Sonja shook her head. "What is Jordan gonna think of this whole situation?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Rayna muttered.

Sonja chuckled. "I'm gonna go check on Tucker and the guys. Do you want me to send up Tom?" She flicked her fox tail and her ears rotated to the front. Rayna nodded as she sat perfectly still on the bed.

"Ianite!" She called. Rayna closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to ask for wasn't something that would be easily forgiven.

"You called?" Ianite appeared in all her purple and gold glory.

"I have something to ask of you." Rayna stated. "I want you to perform a memory enchantment on them."

"What?" Ianite asked confused.

"I want them to forget about me. To forget I ever existed in this world. I don't want them to feel pain because of me." Rayna told her. "Jordan has already lost someone today."

"I will do as you ask only because I know you are trying to make it easier on them." Ianite replied.

"Lady Ianite, I also have another request. I want you to marry Tom and me before they leave. I know he won't remember it, I want that before I know I won't be able to see him again."

"Of course." She smiled sadly, knowing that one day everything would right itself. Tom arrived a few moments later and was relieved to see that Rayna was no longer a mess. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm staying to raise the child." She answered looking at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Then I'm staying with you." He insisted.

"No!" She shouted back at him. "I can't let you do that; I can't let you give up your freedom for me."

"I don't care about freedom, I love you, and I would do anything for you. I couldn't live with myself if I had to leave you here alone." Tom angrily responded. "It's my choice."

"I asked Ianite to marry us before they leave." Rayna breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"So that means I can stay?" Tom asked. Rayna nodded reluctantly. Ianite, who had never left the room, was waiting patiently. Within minutes Ianite had proclaimed them husband and wife and they both admired the silver bands on their fingers.

"We should go say goodbye." Tom stated.

Rayna nodded. "Can I see your ring I want to put something on it?" Tom reluctantly handed the silver band to her. She unsheathed a dagger from her belt and turned away from him. He smirked and peeked over her shoulder to see what she was engraving.

"Go away!" She swatted him in the chest. Tom chuckled. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes when I'm done with this. And don't say anything to Jordan yet."

The man departed leaving Rayna alone. She nearly dropped the ring and the dagger knowing what was about to happen. But she steadied her shaking hands and continued to engrave the ring.

"Ianite do it. Do it now." She called out moving to sit on the windowsill. Rayna watched as they goofed around knowing that they wouldn't miss her. It was the worst pain in the world, knowing they would go on and enjoy their lives without her. She would be left with Ianite in Aethoria. The goddess didn't seem to be bad company. After thee group had vanished from the courtyard, Rayna ventured downstairs surprised to see Redbeard returning through the tunnel. But she knew the deed was done. It was something she would regret doing. And she sank to her knees clutching the ring that she engraved with the words "goodbye is the only way".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I was really happy with all the feedback I got from Chapter 1 and I hope you guys are enjoying this because it's only gonna get worse from here ;)

I don't have a strict updating schedule because it will throw off my mojo for writing and then there wont be any updates whatsoever. it wont be more than a couple days between updates. I've relatively got a plot together and I know mostly what's gonna happen it's just a matter of writing it. And I'm sorry if there's spelling errors, I write on my iPod/ Smartphone so you know how typing things gets what with autocorrect and all that crap. I'm just rambling now, lets get on with the new chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mianite or anyone associated with it, so yeah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It had been nearly twenty years since Rayna had chosen to stay in Aethoria with her unborn child. Redbeard had chosen to stay in Aethoria to stay close by his sister's grave, which luckily gave Rayna much needed company. The two had grown close over the twenty years they had spent together, but it was purely a platonic relationship, she saw him more as a brother than anything else. And the pirate treated her daughter as if she were his own niece. Rayna had named her daughter Elizabeth; it was a name she always remembered by never knew where it came from.

Elizabeth was her father's daughter; she had that carefree happy go lucky personality that he had. And much like her father she enjoyed pulling pranks, although nothing she did was quite as elaborate as what Tom and Tucker had pulled on the Mainland. But she had gotten good at small things and had even pranked Lady Ianite a few times. She had inherited her father's looks as well minus the green skin. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a long braid that fell halfway down her back. It swung back and forth as she parried Redbeard's blow. Rayna was seated on the sidelines as she watched the two dance with their swords. The pirate had been teaching Elizabeth to fight since she was little and had helped Rayna improve her weak skill.

Elizabeth was extremely talented and learned skills quickly and was even better at archery than at sword fighting. She had gotten her skill from the Lady Ianite herself whom she took lessons from nearly every afternoon. The goddess taught her nearly everything she learned including how to use the powers she was born with. Rayna didn't know the extent of her daughter's powers, and neither did Redbeard. Ianite had kept them secret for who knows what reason and Elizabeth never mentioned anything to do with her lessons for fear of angering the goddess. But Rayna was proud of her daughter none the less.

Redbeard deflected Elizabeth as she lunged for him. He lunged trying to get the better of his young counterpart but she saw through his deceit and managed to rid him of his sword. The pirate raised his hands in surrender and bent down to pick up his sword. Elizabeth grinned and poked her 'uncle' in the back with the point of her sword. He spun back around, tapping her sword away and the two started at each other again. Elizabeth was laughing and smiling as she dodged and parried each of Redbeard's attempts. It was something Tom would do; he never took a sparring session seriously. Rayna sighed and twirled the ring she still wore on her finger.

"Yar! Me thinks me be winnin' this match, eh Lizzy?" Redbeard chuckled as Elizabeth dejectedly lifted her sword off the ground.

"Whatever." She mumbled. Elizabeth glanced over at her mother to see her staring at the ring. She always wondered what her father was like before he died and had heard stories of him and each time her mother had looked like she was going to burst into tears. But Elizabeth never had the heart to ask how he died, fearing what it would do to her mother's emotional state. More than once she had caught Rayna in the room of the tower curled up clutching whatever hung on the long chain of her necklace. But Elizabeth never made herself known. She knew her mother had secrets, everyone did, and she herself hid the extent of her powers from her mother and even from Ianite. Elizabeth had learned from reading and practicing on her own how to control it. Ianite didn't know, she couldn't know, they would try to take the power from her. It was too much power for one person to possess.

With more practice Elizabeth would eventually be able to single handedly take down any of the three gods. She had met Mianite before, when he appeared to his sister seeking help for a conflict going on elsewhere in his domain. Dianite however had never shown his face. Elizabeth didn't know why, she had asked her mother, uncle and mentor but they all refused the topic. She wasn't stupid, she knew there was something they were hiding about the Nether God, but even a library full of books wasn't enough. She was jolted out of reality by a smack from Redbeard's cutlass.

"Hey!" She yelped, jumping out of his reach. Redbeard chuckled and sheathed his sword.

"I think that be enough fer today." The pirate stated, wandering over to join Rayna at her seat on the ground near the fountain. Elizabeth sheathed her sword and took a deep breath heading over to her mother and the pirate. The two looked to be in the middle of a serious conversation which immediately stopped when she bounded over.

"Hey mom can we go to the archery range?" She asked.

Rayna quickly pocketed the ring she had in her hand and looked up at her daughter. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I must go and have a word with Ianite and then I'll join you."

"Alright, come on Uncle Redbeard!" Elizabeth taunted. "Bye mom!" Redbeard gave her a look which she ignored. As she rose to her feet she brushed the dirt off her black jeans and watched her daughter and brother in law head off to the archery range Ianite had built for them. Once they were out of sight, Rayna headed off in search of the goddess who was usually holed up in her antechamber in the library. She entered the library and looked around for any sign of Ianite. It was time for them to return to the mainland. Even if her friends didn't remember her, they couldn't stay in Aethoria forever. Rayna reached the door to the antechamber and was about to call out when she noticed it was open. She furrowed her brow and pushed the door slightly ajar. Then she heard the voices; she recognized Ianite, but the other voice was male.

"She has been lying to us. She hasn't told us the extent of her powers. I found this in her room." Ianite said; Rayna heard a loud thud from inside the room.

"You know this cannot be allowed, this must be taken care of immediately!" The male voice replied.

"I know. That is why I plan to take her powers away when she comes for her lesson in the next twenty minutes. She cannot be allowed to have this much power."

Rayna turned away and pressed her back to the wall taking a deep breath. They were going to ruin her daughter, take away everything that made her who she was.

"Elizabeth will be taken down before she realizes what she can do." The male voice said.

"No you won't." Rayna muttered. She tore out of the library and raced for the archery range where she found Redbeard and Elizabeth goofing around.

"Redbeard!" She called out as she neared the two. The pirate looked up and waved. "We need to talk. Now." Rayna said urgently. "Elizabeth go to your room until I come get you." Elizabeth looked at her mother in confusion. " and gather things that you need, and only things you need."

"Mom what is going on, I have to go to a lesson with Ianite soon?" Elizabeth asked, fear evident in her voice.

Rayna turned to her daughter and grabbed her by the shoulders starring her straight in the eye. "I will tell you everything, but first you need to go and do as I ask. Fill your backpack. Take your sword, a bow and quiver of arrows. And do you dare go anywhere near _her_."

"Mom, seriously you're scaring me." Elizabeth cried.

"Everything will be alright. And by no means do you let anyone in your besides me, do you understand?" Rayna asked. Elizabeth nodded quickly. "Go." She urged an Elizabeth broke into a sprint toward the temple.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Redbeard asked.

"Elizabeth has been lying to us about the extent of her powers, and when I went to go speak with Ianite she was conversing with someone about taking away her powers when she was supposed to go for her lesson." Rayna told him.

"Yar, ye be joking?" The pirate asked.

"Cut the act Redbeard, this is serious!" Rayna smacked his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm so used to it, I forget sometimes." The pirate's normal pirate accent was replaced with a thick Scottish one. "You are kiddin' right?" He asked.

"No I'm not." She replied, grabbing his hand leading him back toward the temple. "We're leaving."

"Wait what?" Redbeard stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm taking Elizabeth and we are leaving for the realm of Mianite. And you are more than welcome to join us." She continued her trek but stopped when she realized the pirate wasn't behind her. She rolled her eyes and stalked back to him.

"You know I can't leave." He stated coldly. "My sister is here. I can't leave her behind."

"Your sister is dead! She's been dead for twenty years! If there was something we could have done to save her we would have! You know that." She nearly screamed.

"Your right. I know your right. But I hold onto the past because it's all I have." He said, head down and eyes closed.

"But you have us, Redbeard. As much as I hate to say it, I would miss you terribly and I know Elizabeth would as well." She smiled sadly. "And the memory enchant is still active as far as I know, I can't live in a world where I don't know anyone anymore. I need someone to keep me sane."

"Fine. I'll come with you." He said.

"What..." Rayna muttered in disbelief. "You're actually going to do it?" Her eyes widened. "You'll leave your sister for us?"

"I can't keep living in the past. And as much as I hate to admit it… I would miss you both too." The pirate smirked and pulled Rayna in for a hug.

"Go fetch Elizabeth, I'll gather my things. We meet at the tunnel in 10 minutes we don't have long until Ianite notices that Elizabeth isn't showing up for her lesson." Rayna nodded and they both headed off in different directions. She reached her own room in less than five minutes and gathered everything she needed. Her sword was sheathed by her side a quiver of arrows slung over her back and a bow resting on her shoulder. She moved the bow and set it on the bed throwing her bag over her shoulder and taking the bow with her hand. Rayna looked around at her room and sighed; she wouldn't ever be coming back to this place and that was something she was ok with.

With one last look inside she headed off to collect her daughter.

Rayna knocked calling out to her daughter with a special knock they had used when she was young and Elizabeth answered the door.

"Come on, we have to go. Now." Rayna stated grabbing her daughters arm.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." She stood with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"We don't have time for this." Rayna hissed. "I will tell you everything and you can hold me to that, but not right now. If we don't get out of here something bad is going to happen. Now please!" She begged.

"Fine." Elizabeth huffed and broke into a run after her mother. They reached the entrance to the tunnel without being seen. Redbeard was standing at the side of the entrance trying to go unnoticed as two Enderman guards traveled along their patrol routes. The trio hurried through the underground hall and carefully made their way down the staircase to where her friends had jumped from previously.

"You cannot be serious." Elizabeth stated her eyes widening as she peered over the edge.

"Ianite will notice were gone soon enough, at least through here we will be somewhat safer." Redbeard added.

"There is no way I am jumping into the void." She argued.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to Elizabeth." Ianite stated, appearing behind them. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Someplace where you can't hurt my daughter." Rayna snapped. "Redbeard take her!"

The pirate grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and with a scream from the girl they had vanished over the cliff into the void.

"You think you're so clever trying to keep your daughter safe by taking her back," Ianite chuckled. "She shouldn't have those powers, they weren't meant for a mortal being. I will get them eventually and I will be stronger than my brothers for once."

"You plan to take her powers for yourself?" Rayna exclaimed inching backwards.

"Of course, my goody two shoes brother thinks we are going to divide them between us. I don't think he needs anymore power, do you?" She smiled and shook her head.

"If you ever come near my daughter again, I will personally see to it that Dianite seals you right back in the prison you came from so you can rot for the rest of eternity." She hissed at the goddess.

"It's so cute how you think Dianite will do your bidding seeing as he doesn't even remember you." Ianite let out a giggle and grinned. "I will get your daughter, even if it means harming you to get to her." The goddess lunged and Rayna jumped backwards sailing into the emptiness of the void.

She flipped herself at precisely the right moment as she landed on something hard and let out a grunt, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the change in light. When Rayna opened her eyes, she noticed feet in front of her. She blinked rapidly, eyes still trying to accommodate the new change and looked up. A gasp escaped her mouth, as she stared at Tucker.

"Rayna?" he asked in disbelief hefting her to her feet.

She launched herself at Tucker and held onto him. "God I've missed you guys." He wasn't sure how to react to her.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. Rayna looked away sheepishly and Tucker thought she was about to say something, but she shut her mouth before any words escaped.

"Where's…?" she trailed off and searched the nearby area for any sign of her daughter and the pirate. Rayna wandered off and hiked over a hill. She spotted the two conversing with Jordan. "Jordan…"

She grinned and ran down the hill dropping her bag; the strap holding the quiver of arrows had snapped when she landed and it wasn't a concern of hers at the moment. "Jordan!" she called. He turned and froze, his mouth nearly reaching the ground. Rayna nearly toppled him over and he let out a grunt as they collided.

"Rayna, what the-?!" he exclaimed, struggling to find words. "Where did you come from?" he pulled back from the hug. "And who is this?" he gestured to Elizabeth.

Rayna let out a short breathy laugh and ran her hand through her dark hair. "About that…" She was interrupted by a loud girlish squeal and let out a cry as Sonja appeared from seemingly nowhere ramming full force into her from behind. Her orange fox tail was swinging back and forth as she held onto her friend. Rayna grinned as the fox girl nuzzled the side of her head.

"Is anyone else extremely confused?" Tucker stated bluntly.

"I know exactly how you feel." Jordan answered. Sonja let go of her friend but didn't stray far from her side.

"It feels like it's been five minutes since I last saw you, but I- you weren't there for any of it." Sonja responded her ears and tail twitching. "The past twenty years, I remember them but I don't at the same time."

Rayna looked around at everyone who was staring at her, and then she noticed Tom was missing. "Where's Tom?" she asked. Her eyes searched the surroundings and she stopped dead as she spotted a figure standing on top of the hill. Rayna shoved passed Sonja and bolted toward him. Tom reached out as she neared him and caught her in his arms. She was crying into his shoulder as he tangled his hands through her hair. They pulled apart and Tom took her face in his hands wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. She smiled through her tears and closed her eyes as their lips met for the first time in twenty years.

She broke the reunion and pulled back reaching a hand up to touch his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I never-!" Tom silenced her cries with another kiss and she leaned into his touch.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked and she laughed. Tom just looked at her; she had missed that wonderful accent and wonderful personality that was Tom.

"Everything." She replied to his question, letting out a shaky breath. "I have to tell you everything. I have to tell you _all_ everything."

"What happened to you? It feels like it's been five minutes since I last saw you but I remember these years and years of memories without you in them… Like it happened but it didn't." Tom stated. He tilted his head when Rayna refused to meet his gaze. "What did you do?"

"There isn't anything I will ever be able to do to make up for what I did. And I'm sorry for that." She told him. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She took him by the hand and led him back down to the group.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Jordan stalked toward them, an angry look on his face.

"Oh balls." Tom complained jumping behind Rayna to hide from her brother.

"Thomas may we have a word." He said his voice laced with venom. "Privately."

Tom grinned and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Yeah, sure mate."

"Jordan don't do anything to him." Rayna whined. "I'd rather not lose him again." He just glare at her and motioned for Tom to follow. Reluctantly the green skinned man followed Jordan to a short distance away from the group. Rayna watched them nervous for Tom's fate. She shook her head knowing that Jordan would never purposefully harm him and headed back. Sonja's ears perked up the moment she returned.

Elizabeth was downright confused and somewhat terrified. So much was happening all at once and she was so completely out of whatever loop her mother and uncle were in it was beginning to be annoying. Her mother and even Redbeard had known everyone they came across and she still had no idea who they all were except the man with the red glasses who had called himself Jordan. The other man seemed to be normal wearing a baseball cap, t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The woman was an entirely different story; her long chestnut brown hair fell about halfway down her front and from the top of her head sprouted orange fox ears that nicely went along with a matching orange tail. And they were attached to her; no fake headband with fake fur ears like Elizabeth had used to play dress up when she was a kid. She was wearing an orange hoodie and matching shorts with a white shirt underneath. It was obvious this woman had some sort of obsession with the color orange.

"Can you please tell me what's going on now?" Elizabeth asked, her voice indicating her level of frustration.

"Elizabeth this Tucker and Sonja." She gesture to the couple, Tucker gave an awkward wave accompanied by even more awkward smile, Sonja wagged her tail and she grinning from ear to ear. "Tucker, Sonja this is my daughter, Elizabeth."

Sonja's eyes lit up and her smile grew even bigger while Tucker looked like he was trying to take in the information.

"So, wait you and the pirate...?" He asked, his face contorting into a disturbed glare.

"No, never would I touch a lass who's already been taken." Redbeard spoke his pirate persona appearing once again.

"Wait, you and Tom!?" He covered his face. "That's a picture I did not need." Tucker looked even more disturbed than before. He turned to Elizabeth. "Nice to meet you, even though we kind of already met."

Rayna chuckled at Tucker being his usual awkward adorable self. They were friends, really, and nothing more. While she treated Redbeard more as a brother, all she saw Tucker as was a good friend whom she could rely on.

"Sonj, where are Xander and Laina?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Tucker huffed. "You're their mother, don't you have special mom powers that let you know where they are at all times?"

Sonja and Rayna shared a look and burst into a fit of laughter. The man huffed in annoyance and went off in search of his kids.

"So you have children?" Rayna pressed.

"I have a son, Xander who's nineteen and Laina my daughter is sixteen." Sonja told her friend.

Rayna smiled and hugged her friend again. "Come on Elizabeth there's some people you need to meet." She took her daughter by the hand who, at the moment, was skeptical of everything and dragged her toward where Tom and Jordan stood still in the middle of a heated argument.

"Guys!" She called out, her voice deadly enough that it stopped the argument dead in its tracks. Both Jordan ad Tom pulled the same 'I'm sorry pls don't hurt us face'.

"I thought it was time to introduce you. Properly." Rayna stated before her brother could butt in. "Jordan, Tom this is my daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my brother and your uncle Jordan. And this..." She paused waiting for the reaction after she announced the news. "Is Thomas. Your father." Elizabeth stood there her mouth gaping at the green skinned man who was supposedly dead. His brown gaze was fixated upon her taking in every feature. Tom stepped toward Elizabeth and she stepped backward her eyes widening in fear. The man recoiled, hurt evident in eyes.

"He can't be my father." She stated coldly then turned to her mother, eyes narrowing. "You told me my father was dead."

Tom turned to Rayna. "You told her I was dead?" He exclaimed. "Bloody hell woman, what else have you been keeping from us."

"Yes, what else have you been keeping from us?" Jordan repeated Tom's words trying to copy the angry stance and failing miserably.

"I have a lot of explaining to do I know. But can it wait until morning?" She asked.

Jordan gave her a look and she jerked her gaze away from her brother, shame pooling in her eyes.

"Yeah, you all look like you've been dragged through the nether and back." Tom stated. Rayna shot him and look and elbowed him in the stomach. It didn't go unnoticed by her daughter, but Elizabeth didn't react obviously something else she was hiding.

"Where are we staying?" Elizabeth looked at her mother expectantly. Rayna looked around at everyone dumbfounded.

"You can both come back with me; I have a spare room for Elizabeth." Tom broke the awkward silence. "Unfortunately I don't have room for another person." He rubbed the nape the of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Redbeard can come back with me. I've got plenty of room." Jordan offered. The pirate and slapped him on the shoulder jolting him forward.

"I'd better go find Tucker. I'll see you guys in the morning!" Sonja said as she raced off to her home. The sun was setting and it was dangerous be outside at nighttime without the proper equipment.

"Come on Elizabeth, we have to go. It's dangerous here." Tom told her.

"I am not going anywhere with you." Elizabeth snapped at her father. Tom gaped, unsure of how to proceed.

"Young lady, I know you've been given a lot of information in a short amount of time, but you will give your father respect and you will do as he asks!" Rayna hissed.

"No." She stated.

"Rayna its fine, leave her alone. She got a lot to deal with right now and yelling at her isn't helping." Tom told her, he turned to Elizabeth. "All I'm asking is for you to sleep in a room until night passes so you don't get killed. Is that too much to ask for the first day of being a father?" Elizabeth looked him up and down and refused to make eye contact. "Right then, good night Jordan, Redbeard. Wait where are we meeting tomorrow morning?" he asked guiding the two women toward his house.

"I don't know noon-ish?" Jordan offered. He shrugged as he and Redbeard departed for his house on the hill. Tom began to spot the mobs spawning in the distance and knew the group had to reach shelter or they would have a serious problem. While Rayna and Elizabeth both had weapons, they had absolutely no armor.

"Hurry up, chop-chop, we're nearly there." he panted, pointing across the water to a small wooden house. They hiked across the bridge and Elizabeth showed off her skills with a bow and arrow when skeleton shot at them from behind. Tom shot Rayna a look of surprise and she just grinned, slowing her pace to allow her daughter to catch up. They then continued on and finally reached the house. Rayna admired his house and slipped her fingers through his. Elizabeth stared at her newly reunited parents, having a feeling that something was driving them apart.

"In you get." her father held open the door and motioned for them to go inside.

Elizabeth took one look behind her and entered her father's house. It was simple, yet decorated by someone with a sharp taste. But even though he wore a spotless black suit, she knew it wasn't him that had done up the place. He looked too much like a hooligan who spent his time fooling around to have done it.

There was a staircase to an upper level as well as one to a basement. He lead them upstairs and pointed Elizabeth up another set of spiral stairs to the attic that had been converted to be a guest room as well as an enchanting room. Rayna followed her daughter and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Look, I know this a lot for you handle right now, but I need you to be strong, even if it's a façade to the world. You cannot let allow other people to dictate who you are..." she trailed off, losing whatever point she was trying to make. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's okay, I know you're dealing with a lot."

Green met blue, and Rayna smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Goodnight Elizabeth." She planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Night mom!" she called back crawling into the safety of the blankets and allowing her to fall asleep within minutes.

Rayna ventured back down into the master bedroom and joined Tom in bed. He immediately snaked his arm around her waist and tugged her close, nuzzling her shoulder from behind.

"I've missed this." she murmured.

"Mmm." was Toms reply. She giggled softly and rolled over so she could be curled into his chest.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he kissed the top of her head and for the first time in years Rayna fell asleep peacefully content.

* * *

><p>So as you can probably tell, I've decided to do something different with Sonja and her fox features. I've sort of decided to make her a Kitsune, but not at the same time. And if you don't know a Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox, and they often depicted as normal human females. But as you can tell I've decided to go a slightly different route, although I will definitely add in elements from the Japanese culture such as the passing of Kitsune powers onto children *hint hint*. But yeah, I've got a shit ton of stuff planned and hopefully I can get somewhere with this. I'm not gonna jinx it by saying "IM GONNA FINISH THIS ONE" so yeah. *knocks on wood*<p>

I'm not taking an chances.

Review, leave me a nice note, maybe a cookie... whatever you like :D

-ironhideandratchet4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Glad to see people are enjoying this even though you are about to completely hate me after this chapter. Who am i kidding, you are gonna hate me for hurting these poor characters. Don't you just love the power that comes with being a writer? *evil laugh*

**Warning!:** The first part of this chapter is not particularly nice or friendly, so this is just a warning, I didn't think it was super gruesome but its not really nice in any way shape or form, so yeah. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mianite or anyone associated with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rayna opened her eyes and blinked the harsh light of nearby lava nearly blinding her. 'Wait... Lava?' She thought. She shifted slightly and found that it was impossible for her to move; she was bound a post with thick, heavy rope overlooking the edge of a short cliff that fell off into a large lava pit. Rayna turned her face away to avoid the blistering heat of the Nether. She could hear mobs roaming about but a glance upward showed her that she was inside in a glass dome to prevent them from getting to her. Rayna struggled against her bonds with little luck.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." A voice said from above. Her head snapped up and Ianite was lowering herself to the ground.

"You!" Rayna snarled.

"Yes me!" The goddess chimed. "I finally have more power than my brothers. And boy does it feel good."

"What've you done Ianite?!" Rayna cried.

"I've helped myself. I'm no longer the weak little sister, I've overtaken your precious Dianite, and Mianite is next."

Rayna's eyes widened in fear. "Tom..." She whispered.

"Yes, Tom." Ianite stated as she wandered over to the edge of the cliff. "I have him right here if you'd like to see him." She snapped her fingers and the ceiling opened up. Rayna looked up and saw five circular metal discs lowering over the lava. As they neared she saw there were cages atop them each containing someone she loved; Sonja, Tucker, Tom, Elizabeth and Jordan.

"No!" She cried, alerting them to her presence.

"Rayna!" Jordan called throwing himself at the front of the cage. She could tell that each of them were stood in their cells save for Elizabeth who she couldn't see.

"Ianite stop this!" Rayna begged. "Please, leave them alone!"

"I don't think so. They've all caused me harm in some way or another. Tom became Dianite, Elizabeth with her powers, Jordan with in his inability to stay loyal, Tucker for his constant upsetting of balance and Sonja for purely existing." Ianite sneered.

"Don't talk about my wife that way!" Tucker called from his cage, trying to sound manly but all he needed was the head bob and the finger snap to make his statement sound completely and utterly gay.

"I'll do as I please." The goddess retorted. "Remember your life hangs in my hands." She giggled. Sonja snarled at the goddess her ears flattened against her head, tail lashing back and forth.

"You won't get away with this." The fox told Ianite.

"My darling, I already have." Ianite answered as the cages inched closer and closer to the lava pit. "I have her power and Dianite is about to be put in his rightful place." Rayna could now see mostly into the cages and spotted Elizabeth collapsed on the floor of her cage.

"This isn't you Ianite, I don't know what's happened to you, but one person can handle that much power. You must stop this." Tom pressed.

"Look at how close you are to a nice hot swim." Ianite gestured to the cages which would be entering the lava in mere moments. "I think you know who's won in this situation." She grinned.

Rayna was seemingly having a panic attack, her heart raced and beads of sweat were dripping off her forehead and everything that possibly could go wrong was happening. Each of the cages was lowering at a slightly different rate, but they were all too close for comfort. Elizabeth would be first in. They scrambled to climb the cage bars as the bottoms started to enter. The metal began to glow and they knew what was coming. There was no way out. It was too late. Ianite heard the screams first. It was Elizabeth who had been resting on the cage floor who was now being submerged in lava.

"NO!" Rayna cried, her eyes filling with tears as her daughter fell sank through the surface of the lava. Tucker's foot slipped and his toe hit the lava that covered the bottom of his cage. He cried out and his hands slipped from the cage bars sending him plummeting into the heat. Sonja screamed as her husband sank into the lava, the last thing to be seen was a hand. She sobbed and covered her mouth, struggling to hold on to the now hot cage bars with one arm.

"I'm sorry Rayna." She called out and sent herself splashing into the lava. The splash was big enough that drops of the molten liquid landed on Rayna's skin causing her to cry out.

"Rayna!" Tom called out to her fear evident in his eyes. Ianite had drained his powers and without them he wouldn't be able to survive in the fire. Both he and Jordan were running out of cage and they would both be sent into the lava if they weren't careful. "I love you. And I wish this didn't have to happen. I'm sorry. For everything."

"Rayna I forgive you!" Jordan cried out as lava singed his skin.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I'm sorry..." Her voice trailed off. The two cages finished their descent and Rayna couldn't watch as her family screamed out in pain. She didn't even hear them stop screaming, she was lost in her own fit of sobbing and screaming. Ianite lifted her chin and forced her to look at the disintegrated cages that were being flown above the lava.

"You're a monster!" Rayna hissed tears streaming from her face.

"I know." Ianite chuckled. The goddess smirked and disappeared leaving Rayna stranded in the Nether. She was hunched over, finding that there were no more tears to be had.

Suddenly there was a splashing sound and Rayna peered up looking through her curtain of hair. She narrowed her eyes as a medium sized creature slid out of the lava. It crept closer and Rayna heard the small whimper that came from it. The creature shook out its black fur loosening the stray lava droplets that were stranded on its fur. As it crept closer Rayna made out that it was a fox. Its ears were pressed flat but its tail wasn't lashing, instead it was curled between its legs. The fox was close enough now that it was able to stretch its muzzle and sniff her. She jerked her foot and the fox jumped backward. A few moments later the fox shifted closer and began to sniff her again once again. Rayna was still and silent as the blistering heat continued. The fox padded around behind her and Rayna heard the fox tearing at the ropes. The heat began to give her a headache and all she heard was fox snarling as it ripped at the rope and the incessant pounding in her head. She didn't know how long it was but finally the ropes came loose and she could move her now numb limbs. She pulled her arms to the front and nurtured her wrists that had been rubbed raw. The fox moved around the front and nuzzled its head under her arm. It then licked her wrist and she smiled sadly. Rayna lifted her hand to pet the creature but hesitated before it crawled into her lap and shoved its head into her hand. She stroked its fur slowly, savoring the silky feeling of its black fur. The fox suddenly hopped out of her lap and bounded away.

"Wait!" Rayna called lunging forward to try and catch it. The fox leapt onto a ledge and wagged its tail disappearing into a hole. Her fox friend had disappeared and now she was left with nothing once again. She felt the grief and knew there was only one way to end it. Rayna stepped toward the lava pit and turned around. She took a deep and breath and let herself fall backward her body landing with a sickening splash and she screamed. It was the worst thing she had ever felt. The lava poured in through her mouth and burned from the inside out. And then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>Tom was jolted out of unconsciousness by a scream. He was out of the bed with a sword in hand before he could even ask what was wrong. Rayna was curled up on the bed in the fetal position rocking back and forth ever so slightly.<p>

"Rayna...?" Tom asked tentatively, leaning the sword against the wall. He spotted movement from the stairs and noticed Elizabeth standing half on half off the stairs. They made eye contact, Elizabeth's pale golden brown eyes wear wide with fear and worry, Tom gave her a look and he moved to sit behind her. He gently placed a hand on her back and she flinched enough that it almost sent her off the bed. "Are you alright?"

Rayna took and deep breath and uncurled herself. "I'm fine. I just need a minute." She refused to look at him and instead headed out onto the balcony of room not even noticing her daughter standing on the stairs.

The father and daughter stood in silence for a few moments before she spoke. "This isn't anything new." Tom looked up at her confused. "More than once I've been woken up by screaming. It happened more when I was younger when our rooms were connected, but as I got older she got smarter as moved my room. She knew I would pry into her business." Elizabeth glanced in the direction of her mother. "I'm not stupid. I knew she was dealing with a loss, yours to be exact." Tom looked down and twiddled his fingers. "She told me you died before I was born. I never thought I would get a chance to meet my father. I also never thought that she would be able to see you again..." She paused. "Go. She needs you." Tom looked up at her again and she smiled sadly at him. "She needs you more than you will ever know." He rose to his feet and took a detour towards Elizabeth and pulled her in for a hug. She just stood there and after a few moments melted into his embrace. Tom smiled to himself glad to have her in his arms.

Elizabeth pulled back and pushed him in the direction of the door. She made a shooing motion with her hands and he closed the door behind him. Elizabeth scurried up the stairs and plopped down on the window ledge that overlooked the balcony to watch her parents' interactions.

Rayna was leaning over the balcony railing watching the night unfold. She stood there thinking about her dream and what it meant for the future. There was some reference for upcoming events, Rayna didn't know what it was but she was a firm believer in dreams having meaning. The fox was the one thing that threw every suspicion of hers out the window. Five of her loved ones had been burned in lava and a fox had popped out and freed her. But it had been too late to save them anyway. The fox was too late... It had to mean something. She heard the door open and glanced back noticing it was Tom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked joining her at the balcony.

"No." She snapped.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I was just asking." He replied.

She started to say something but stopped. "I'm sorry."

"I feel like that's all you do anymore." Tom told her. "Apologize, I mean."

"I know... I'm sorry." She sighed knowing she had apologized again. Tom grinned and they both started laughing.

"Look I don't what's going on in that beautiful head of yours, but you can't keep it all in like this. It's not good for you." He snaked his through her arm to take her hand.

"Believe me I know." She looked out over the ocean. "I'll tell you tomorrow night once you know everything, otherwise it'll just be confusing and weird."

"Alright. But you know you can tell me anything." Tom reminded her.

"I know I can. But it's not something I feel comfortable talking about right now." She looked at him and gave him a small smile. He nodded in understanding and they stood in blissful silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Rayna I have a question about us..." He turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked meeting his gaze.

"I know Lady Ianite married us before we left but what does that make us? Are we husband and wife? Are we boyfriend/ girlfriend?" He responded.

"To be completely honest, I don't know." She furrowed her brow and her eyes trained on a zombie that was slowly stalking an unsuspecting animal.

"I don't have my ring anymore... I'm not really sure what happened to it." He said sheepishly. Ryan untangled her arm from Tom's and pulled the long silver chain out from beneath her shirt and lifted it over her head holding it out for Tom.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's your ring." She replied. "Remember I took to engrave something in it and then..."

He lifted the ring and chain and squinted to read the inscription. "Goodbye is the only way..." He muttered. "How long have you had this?"

"Since you left, it was the only thing I had to remember you and it was far too big for my fingers so I put it on a chain." Rayna told him taking the ring and slipping it on his finger.

"This is awful, you're gonna make me cry." Tom joked and Rayna smiled alongside him her face going red. "I think that once things have settled down, we should have an actual wedding and get remarried."

"Are you proposing?" Rayna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He retorted shifting his eyes back and forth. Tom cleared his throat. "Will you marry me...? Again?"

Rayna smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Tom let out a sigh of relief. "For a minute I thought you were gonna say no." They both started laughing and it distracted Rayna enough that Tom was able to pull her in and lean her down into a dip. She let out a yelp and was suddenly silence by Tom. Her arms found their way to his neck and he set her on her feet both of them still connected.

"I've missed this but at the same time I feel like we haven't skipped a beat." Tom pressed his forehead to hers.

"I wish I could say the same." Rayna took a step back and went over to the railing.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that." He apologized grabbing her from the back. His face rested over her shoulder and she pressed her head to his.

"I know you didn't, I'm still not used to this. To having you back in my life." She whispered.

"Rayna look..." He pointed to the ocean where the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The pitch black night was coming to an end the orange glow of the sunlight reflected on the sea illuminating the darkness.

"I suppose we should get some semblance of sleep?" Rayna stated. He took her hand and led her back in where they curled up together in bed once again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rayna woke up to find herself alone in bed. She sat up and stretched out her muscles and began to wonder where Tom was. The woman yawned and padded downstairs quietly to investigate the noises coming from below. Elizabeth was sitting on the counter her back to the stairs watching Tom cook breakfast as they laughed and talked. Rayna smiled at the notion that someday their demented little family might be able to function. Tom turned around and nearly dropped the skillet he was holding.<p>

"Oh goddammit." He cursed spotting Rayna on the stairs. "You ruined the damn surprise."

"Were you making me breakfast in bed?" She asked. Tom blushed. "Aww. How sweet!" She cooed pecking him on the cheek.

"It was actually. Now go back to bed and pretend you didn't see this." Tom shooed her back to the stairs and Rayna went back up with little complaint.

Elizabeth was grinning madly and her father gave her the dirtiest look he could muster which caused them both to burst into a fit of laughter. Once they had calmed down Elizabeth encouraged her father to finish up the breakfast. Tom finished everything, plated it and took it up the stairs without tripping. Elizabeth was still seated on the counter her legs swinging back and forth like she used to do when she was five. A knock on the door startled her and she went to go see who it was. Jordan and the others were gathered at the door and Elizabeth let them in.

"Where are Elizabeth and Tom?" Sonja asked, ears rotating listening for any sign of them. She suddenly bounded past Elizabeth and headed upstairs. There was a scream from someone. A few minutes later all three returned downstairs both Sonja and Rayna nearly in convulsions laughing while Tom was clearly unamused.

"Why are you lot here? I thought we were meeting at Tucker and Sonja's place?" Tom stated.

"We never really made anything clear yesterday. It was more a matter of 'ohmygodrayna!' kinda day." Jordan replied.

"Yeah I guess that's true." The other man shrugged. "We'll let's move this somewhere where there's more space shall we?" Tom took everyone to the basement where a large table was set up in the middle of the cobblestone room. Rayna was behind Tom and nearly knocked him over trying to get way from the small pool of lava in his house.

"Rayna what the bloody hell was that for?" He cried in confusion.

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of lava." She gulped skirting around the others to take the farthest seat possible away from the lava. Tom sat at the head of the table on one end while Jordan took the other. Elizabeth plopped down next to her mother on her other side. Tucker and Sonja took seats opposite Rayna and Elizabeth.

Jordan broke the awkward silence. "Well?" He looked at his sister expectantly.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked.

"After Capsize died." Jordan answered. "Although I do have one question before you start. How long have been with Tom?"

Rayna shared a look with her husband. "Well I mean it kinda started after I arrived but then it developed from there I guess." She looked at him lovingly and took his hand over top of the table. Jordan's eye twitched when he spotted the ring on his sister's finger. A kick under the table from Tucker prevented him from saying anything further. He allowed Rayna to tell her tale without any interruptions until it got to the end. "No!" He yelled jumping to his feet in a fit of rage. "Ianite would never do such a thing!"

"I heard it with my own ears Jordan! Why would I lie about something like this?!" Rayna snapped.

"She's the goddess of balance, why would she need your daughter and her powers?" Jordan argued back.

"Because she feels she is inferior to Mianite and Dianite, and that by gaining Elizabeth's powers it will give her the ability to fight back." Rayna never broke eye contact with her brother.

"So say that is the case, that Ianite is trying to take Elizabeth's powers, she is still a god... What are we supposed to do?" Tucker asked.

"We have to protect her. If Ianite gets control of the power then I don't know what she could be capable of." Rayna told him. "But we have Tom on our side, which honestly doesn't make sense considering the facts but it gives us an advantage over her."

"What kind of advantage does he give us?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's Dianite. He's got all those godly powers and what not." Tucker answered. Rayna gave Tucker a murderous look and he avoided any and all eye contact with his friend.

"So you're telling me, my father is Dianite...?" She turned to her mother one eyebrow raised.

"Yes I am Dianite, no I'm not gonna kill you or take away your powers." Tom told his daughter. Elizabeth slowly rose from her chair and walked over to the wall where she stood in silence. She spun around suddenly, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me," Elizabeth paused. "Mother, if you even are my mother."

"Elizabeth please, I'm only trying to do what's best for you and I thought it would be better of you didn't know your father was an evil god." Rayna said.

"I don't care about that. You lied to me. You've lied about everything. I don't know what to believe anymore." Rayna could tell by the tone of her daughter's voice that she was disappointed. "How do I even know you're telling the truth about Ianite?"

The girl sidestepped the table and stomped up the stairs headed for outside to get some much needed fresh air. She had gone back across the bridge and up over the hill onto the mainland. Elizabeth hadn't gotten very far when a group of Enderman suddenly converged on her. They were personal servants of Ianite and did her bidding. She ran from them but seeing as they bad the ability to teleport it proved to be a problem. One of them reached out with its long spindly black limb to grab her but it gave a cry as an arrow pierced its side. This gave Elizabeth an opportunity and she bolted in the direction of the arrow. She dove into the bushes ahead of her and took a deep breath. The girl glanced up and let out a short scream, scrambling to get to her feet.

"Who are you?!" She asked the figure crouched beside her.

"Believe me, I'm not gonna hurt you." The figure inched into the light revealing a young man about the same age as her with shaggy dark hair and pale green eyes. "I'm Xander by the way." He offered his hand.

"Elizabeth." She responded shaking his outstretched hand.

"I think their gone, come on." Xander motioned with his head for her to follow. As he stepped out of the bushes Elizabeth got a better look at him; he was tall and thin but packed with muscle. A quiver was slung across his back and bow held in hand with a sword sheathed at his side accounted for all of his weapons.

"Thanks for that." Elizabeth said catching up to his long strides.

"No problem." He smiled flashing perfect white teeth. "What was that all about anyway?" Xander stopped scanning the undergrowth for movement.

"Not sure. But if they were sent by Ianite then were all in trouble." Elizabeth stated coldly. Xander whistled loudly causing Elizabeth to jump and he bushes rustled in front of them. A head popped out followed by a slim feminine figure. She was about the same height and build as Elizabeth, and had the same dark hair as the boy, although hers was pulled back into a long braid. They both carried the same weapons as well. But the girl resembled Sonja, with dark fox ears and a tail sticking out from their respective places on her body. And unlike the boy her eyes were a striking blue much like Sonja.

"Who's this?" She asked hand on her sword handle tail lashing back and forth.

"Relax." He placed his hand over hers. "Elizabeth, this is my sister Laina, Laina this is Elizabeth, Uncle Toms daughter."

Laina narrowed her eyes and shook off her brother's hand shooing him out of her personal space. "So your Tom's daughter, the one that magically arrived last night. We've heard a lot about you even though before yesterday neither of you ever existed" Laina snipped.

"Like I knew any of you existed either. I thought my father was dead. And now I've discovered that Ianite plans to take away my powers." Elizabeth retorted glaring at the other girl.

"Powers?" Laina crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, if my brother had to save you from some Enderman, then Ianite deserves your powers."

"Laina," Xander warned.

"What?" she asked.

Elizabeth's hands glowed indigo and her eyes had turned black. "Don't test me."

"So the kitten has claws?" she giggled. Elizabeth gritted her teeth trying to calm herself down

"Laina stop it, we don't know what she can do, and I'd rather not lose you to your own stupidity." He hissed, gently shoving her backwards. She gave him a murderous glare, her ears flattening against her head.

"There you are!" a female voice called from behind Elizabeth. She spun around and saw Sonja jogging over the hill with Tucker following a good distance behind her. The fox stopped when she reached Elizabeth and her children.

"Hey mom." Xander called.

"Sonja's your mother?" Elizabeth turned to ask Xander. He nodded a sly grin on his face and went to hug his mother. She nuzzled him, her tail waving back and forth.

Tucker came to a stop beside Sonja and his son, panting like dog. "You havin' a problem over there?" Sonja asked, stifling a laugh.

He held a finger, struggling to catch his breath. "I'm good." He panted.

"Are you sure?" she pressed. Tucker nodded. "You should probably go back, your mom's worried." Sonja told her.

Elizabeth sighed knowing she would have to back at some point. "You're probably right."

"I'll take her back mom, we don't need her to get attacked again." said Xander. Xander bid goodbye to the others and lead the way back to his Uncle's house; while Tom and Tucker weren't actually brothers they sure acted like it, and Tucker's kids considered Tom their uncle.

He allowed Elizabeth to go in first, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Ianite had her mother in a death grip by the throat while Tom stood unable to do anything.

"Ianite!" Elizabeth yelled angrily.

"Ah, so the little princess finally decided to show up." She cooed.

"Elizabeth… run…" her mother gasped for air.

"Get out of here! We can handle this!" Tom told her glancing back. Elizabeth stared at him in shock, his green skin had been fused together with red on parts of his skin, and his pale brown eyes were gone replaced with black orbs. Horns sprouted from his head curling themselves almost like a ram.

"Whoa…" Xander muttered. "That's new."

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth uttered.

"Stay, darling, give me what I want, or I take what's yours." Ianite stated; she wove her hand and a portal opened up on the wall. The goddess dragged Rayna over to the portal and held her in front of it. "Tick, tock."

"Fine! I'll do it, just leave her alone." Elizabeth replied.

Xander put a hand on her shoulder and shot her a look. "Elizabeth don't." he whispered.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." Tom snarled.

"It's her choice, she either gives up herself, or she gives up her mother." Ianite grinned like a madwoman.

"Elizabeth don't give in to her, I can handle myself!" Rayna cried out to her.

"I know you can," Ianite turned and with a kick to her stomach, Rayna went flying through the portal.

"NO!" Tom yelled, lunging for the goddess. She stepped to the side at precisely the right moment and he tumbled through after Rayna. Elizabeth took a step backward running into Xander.

"Well that worked out better than I thought." Ianite shrugged, closing the portal. "Where were we?" she turned to Elizabeth.

"Why…?" Elizabeth asked. "Why would you do this?"

"Why? Because I'm done being the underdog, I want power." Her normally purple eyes were darkening and black cracks were appearing on her porcelain skin. "And you, my dear, have too much for your own good." The goddess inched closer.

Xander whipped out his sword and put it to Elizabeth's throat. "Come any closer and she dies."

"Xander, what the-?!" Elizabeth started, but stopped when he pressed the word in closer.

"Maybe I won't get you today, but I got what I came for." Ianite stated vanishing into thin air. Xander pulled back the sword and sheathed it again.

"Are you crazy?!" Elizabeth screamed at him.

"You're still here aren't you?" Xander stated. She knew he was right, and turned to look at the wall where her parents had disappeared. She had just her father and now both her parents were gone. Elizabeth knelt down in front of the wall and vowed that she would end the goddess.

* * *

><p>You all hate me now don't you? I love you too!<p>

We finally met Xander and Laina! Yay! And as you could probably tell, Laina inherited her mother's kitsune features. But did she inherit the rest of her powers which you don't know about yet? And what was up with the fox?

I love being a writer. So much power...

-ironhideandratchet4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! I am so super sorry that this is so late, I moved two weeks ago and just recently got reconnected with my Wi-Fi, so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. I really wish that I would have been able to get this up sooner, but chapter 5 will hopefully be out by early next week.

I thought this would be a nice Christmas present for all of you who have been waiting for this, so Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or whatever you celebrate. And without further ado, onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mianite or anyone associated with it.

Chapter 4

"Elizabeth...?" Xander asked stepping forward toward her.

"What?" She snapped spinning around to face him.

He held up his hands in surrender for fear that she would lash out if he made one wrong move. "We have to go tell my parents about this, now."

"Fine, lead the way." She gestured for him to go. He backed up slowly and broke into a sprint hoping she would catch up as the made their way back his own house.

"Mom/!" Xander called as he came to halt in the doorway. Sonja came jogging up the stairs with Tucker in tow; Laina perched on the stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Xander?" She asked in a panic, worry evident as her eyes shifted back and forth from her son and Elizabeth.

"Ianite showed up and took Rayna and Tom." He told his mother. The color drained from her face and she took a deep breath in staggering backward. Tucker dove toward her to steady her from behind.

"Sonj...?" Tucker asked moving up to stand beside his wife still keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine Tucker." She reassured.

"You sure, looked more like you were about to pass out." Laina sneered.

"Now is not the time for your sass." Sonja snapped. Laina just rolled her eyes and went back upstairs to her room. "Do you know where she took them?"

Xander shook his head. "She sent them through some portal, but they didn't go through together. She pushed Rayna in and then sidestepped Tom's attack pretty much guaranteeing he would go through."

"This isn't good. Our one advantage over her is gone." Sonja broke away from Tucker and began pacing, her tail swinging at a steady pace. Her ears twitched indicating her nervousness.

"What advantage was that?" Xander asked an eye brow raised.

Sonja and Tucker shared a look. "Tom was our advantage. His abilities gave us the power to at least stall her for a while, but with him gone it changes things." Tucker answered. "Now our advantage is the little sorceress over here with whatever kind of powers she has."

"I didn't know Tom had powers?" Xander stated, raising an eyebrow at his parents. Sonja started to say something but with a look from her husband, abruptly stopped.

"Tom is Dianite." Elizabeth stated bluntly.

Xander spun on his heel to face her. "What?"

"Was there something unclear about my statement? You saw him back there!" Elizabeth quipped.

"Would have been nice to know." Xander turned on his parents; Tucker rubbed the nape of neck while Sonja gave him a sheepish grin.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Elizabeth muttered under her breath. There was a knock on the door and Sonja brushed by the two to answer it. It was Jordan and Redbeard.

"Jordan! Redbeard!" Sonja said surprised at their presence. Her tail flicked back and forth and she grinned. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon..." Her ears twitched again giving a Jordan a hint that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong Jordan. Why would you think that?" She wasn't fooling anyone with her tone.

"Sonja?" He stared he down arms crossed, hip cocked to the side.

"Ianite took them." Elizabeth whispered. "She took my parents." Her voice cracked.

"What?" Jordan faltered his focusing changing to his niece.

"I wasn't there so they were the next best thing." She said, her eyes zoning out while they stared at nothing on the floor.

"Ianite would never do that, she's-" Elizabeth cut him off with a murderous glare.

"Maybe in your world she wouldn't." The girl responded.

"We have to find them." He stated breaking the silence.

"I'll join ye." Redbeard piped in; it was the first words they'd heard from him in a while.

"I'll go too; Xander can look after the girls." Tucker patted his son on the shoulder as he walked by.

"I can look after myself thank you." Elizabeth snarled. Sonja smirked and raised an eyebrow at her husband.

Tucker grinned and refused to make eye contact knowing full well his lovely ladies could take him down in one fell swoop if they wanted. "Not that they need looking after."

Sonja sauntered over to her husband and pulled him aside. Elizabeth peered through her curtain of wavy hair to see them exchange whispers and a goodbye kiss before the three men departed. She stood there awkwardly while Xander disappeared into an adjacent room. It was clear that they had money just from looking at the outside but inside was a whole other story; there were high cathedral like ceilings with beautiful ever fading chandeliers made out of rare material known as Glowstone. The walls were made of stone brick and healthy dark oak wood planks, and from what Elizabeth could tell it had at least three floors counting the one they were on.

"I know you don't want to stay by yourself, so you're more than welcome to stay here." Sonja interrupted her thoughts.

"Thanks." Elizabeth gave her a cheap smile and went back to admiring the house. "It's a nice house you've got."

"Yeah, she's old, older than you by quite a bit, but the wizards are anything but stingy when it comes to builds and repairs." Sonja grinned her tail wagging. "You want something to eat?" She offered and Elizabeth nodded eagerly knowing she hadn't eaten anything since the breakfast her and her father had made earlier in the day. She followed Sonja into the kitchen where Xander was sitting at the counter eating some cookies.

"Would you like to offer your guest some when you're done stuffing your face?" Sonja asked

Xander face turned scarlet and he grinned amidst eating a cookie. "Sure." He mumbled moving the plate across the counter to Elizabeth.

"Play nice you two. But not too nice." She said before disappearing further into the house. Xander just turned redder while Elizabeth's cheeks were flushed as she tried to stifle a laugh. When she looked up at him their eyes met and they burst into laughter.

"Sorry about her." Xander said. Elizabeth noticed the sudden weird accent in his voice and cocked her head to the side. "Did I say something?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it was just the way you said 'sorry' and 'about'." She bit into the chocolate chip cookie that was on the plate in front of her.

"Oh yeah, my mom has it too, wherever she came from before here, they had an accent of sorts. I spend so much time with my mom I guess I just kinda picked it up." He explained finishing off his last cookie.

"It's fine, believe me, I grew up around a pirate, it's a miracle I don't talk like that." Elizabeth joked. Xander smiled and took a sip of his milk. They sat there in silence, Elizabeth staring out the kitchen window.

"Hey, do you wanna go horseback riding?" Xander stated abruptly jarring Elizabeth's attention.

"I've never seen a horse before..." She replied embarrassed. Elizabeth had read about horses but had never actually seen one up close before; Ianite had never permitted horses in Aethoria.

"I'll take you to the stables we have out front. And I'll teach you how to ride." He stood up and went to the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" She followed him back outside to the building near the entrance of the house. He opened the double doors and ushered her in first. It was massive inside with five stalls lining each wall and in each stall was a horse of a different color. There were black and brown and white and spotted, if it existed it was there.

"Wow..." Was all Elizabeth had to say, mesmerized by the sight of such a grand thing.

Xander guided her over to a white horse that seemed extremely rowdy. "This is Genesis, she's a little high-strung but you'll be a good match. No one's been able to handle her yet."

"So you're giving her to me?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"I have a way with horses, it's not something I can explain but... It's like what my mom has with snowmen." Xander tried to explain.

"Snowmen?" She raised an eye brow.

"It's not important right now." He waved it off and made his way to a back room leaving Elizabeth alone for a few moments. She turned to the white horse that had calmed considerably. It stared through its big doe eyes, ears flickering. Tentatively, the brunette reached up and stroked the horse's nose. It leaned into her touch and she felt the nerves slowly fade away.

"Wow, I've never seen her calm for anyone besides me." He stated hefting the heavy saddle and bridle onto the stall door.

"Thank you...?" Elizabeth said trying not to laugh. Xander just rolled his eyes and lifted the bridle; he entered the stall and slipped the device onto the horses head. He then placed the saddle onto the horses back and began fiddling with straps Elizabeth didn't even know existed. Once Xander was done he led the horse from its stall and clipped a long rope that extended from one of the walls to its bridle. He then saddled up his own horse which was a dark brown mare. Xander unclipped Genesis from the walls and offered Elizabeth the lead.

"Just take this and guide her, she'll follow you." Xander told her.

Elizabeth nodded warily and took the lead waiting until Xander had gotten a few feet in front of him to start with the horse. When they got outside Xander was pushing a block away from the wall while his horse stood nibbling grass. He motioned with his hand for them to go to him and Elizabeth followed his direction.

Xander took the lead from her when she got to him and stepped back. "Now you're gonna get on the horse; I put out the block because it'll be easier for you to get onto her." She climbed onto the block and inched closer to the horse fear evident in her eyes. Elizabeth put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself the rest of the way into the saddle. She felt the horse shift beneath her and grabbed onto knob on the front of the saddle holding on for dear life.

"Your fine Elizabeth." Xander said to her. She gave him a weak smile. He shifted the reins over the horses head back to her then explained how to control the horse in some simple movements and commands. She nodded warily and held onto the reins and nob of the saddle while Xander brought his horse out and pulled himself into his own saddle without the use of the block.

"Show off..." She mumbled holding tighter as the horse shifted beneath her suddenly shaking out its mane. "Easy girl easy..." Elizabeth stroked the horses neck trying to end the terrifying prancing the mare was doing underneath her.

"Come on, I know a path we can take along the shore." Xander walked his mare in a circle and started off in a direction that led toward the back of his house. Elizabeth followed him and try kept the easy walking pace as he showed her more of the island pointing out the 'Ye Olde Sal-Tea, Tea Shoppe', the community farm and the home of the priest.

"Priest?" Elizabeth asked as their horses came to a halt on the path.

"Declan," Xander stated. "He has...abilities, different than yours. He can communicate with the gods as well as the wizards." He turned to look at Elizabeth. "My dad told me once that Dec was a demigod, a son of one of the gods but not even he knows who he is the child of."

Elizabeth stared the stone brick wall that rose from the ground and narrowed her eyes when she saw movement.

"Elizabeth!" Xander called from a distance away. Her eyes widened and she urged the horse into an easy trot, trying to not go to fast to overwhelm herself. "Come on, were nearly to the shore!" He broke into a gallop and was nearly out of her sight before she gently urged her own horse into a canter to try and catch up. A gallop was far too fast for someone so inexperienced and even a canter was getting to be too much for Elizabeth.

She was coming up to where Xander had stopped and the horse wasn't slowing down. "WOAH!" She yelled yanking on the reins. Genesis reared and instead of stopping she got faster eventually causing them to fly past Xander's mare. Elizabeth screamed as they dodged a cactus that was in their path.

"Hold on!" Xander called from behind. She knew he wasn't far back but the horse was at a near run, and where it was going Elizabeth had no clue. She turned to look back spotting Xander a good distance behind.

Elizabeth gripped the reins tighter praying that something would stop this nightmare. The horse slowed down and reared once again knocking Elizabeth to the ground. She cried out and landed with a grunt on her back and watched the horse gallop off into the distance.

"Elizabeth!" She turned to see Xander slowing down and leaping off his horse. He ran and lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I think." She reassured him. "My wrist hurts; it was what I landed on first. I don't think it's broken but it hurts, a lot." Elizabeth winced as Xander lifted her left wrist into his hand to check it over.

"It's definitely not broken, but you probably sprained it." He explained. "I'm sorry about all that, I've never seen a horse act like that. I just wanted to show you around. Instead we got sent on a wild goose chase."

"Where are we anyway?" She asked looking around at her surroundings.

"Near the wizards headquarters, I believe, come on we can walk back." Xander took her good hand and with the other grabbed the reins of his horse. They walked back in silence. By the time they got back to the civilized area, it was nearing sundown. Xander told Elizabeth to wait outside the stable while he unsaddled his horse. She was examining her probably sprained wrist when a sudden breeze blew passed her. She jumped into a fighting position if happened to be someone she didn't want to me instead Elizabeth stated at the figure in front of her.

"Mianite...?" She stated, dipping her head.

"Lady Elizabeth," he returned her greetings. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, and even more sorry that it was my sister who did it."

"No one saw it coming, least of all me." She didn't meet his gaze and instead glanced over at the giant white building across the water from Xander's home.

"I'm assuming you've yet to see it, it is the temple I had built for my loyal followers here in this realm." Mianite told her. "Your father has one in the Nether, built by his predecessor a long while before you were born. And where you lived in Aethoria was Ianite's temple." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "We will find a way to get your parents back. And Ianite _will_ suffer for her crimes."

"I feel like I've missed something, why would Ianite need my powers, she has plenty of power of her own?" Elizabeth turned to the god.

"I know not what my sister plans, but your parents will only be the first of many attempts to get you to relinquish your power." He replied.

"Elizabeth!?" Xander jogged out of the barn and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of his god. "Lord Mianite." He went to one knee and crossed a fist over his chest.

"Xander, how fair you and your family?" The god asked turning around to face his subject.

"Good, my lord, it is an honor to finally meet you." Xander kept his eyes to the ground.

"Rise young one," Mianite said. Xander rose from the ground his eyes still trained on the dirt. "Look at me." The boy gulped and looked up his pale blue eyes wide. "You look just like your mother." Xander just stood there while Mianite examined him. Elizabeth gave him and a look and tried not to laugh. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and spotted Sonja hurrying toward them.

"Lord Mianite!" She exclaimed, tail waving back and forth.

"Ah, my favorite kitsune." He strode over and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm the only kitsune." She joked then made a face. "Wait, my daughter inherited my powers, so technically I'm not the only one now."

Mianite laughed at her antics. "How I have missed you lot." Xander and Elizabeth shared a confused look as the two conversed. "I did not come for just a friendly visit however. As Elizabeth already knows, I have vowed to locate both Rayna and my brother. But what you all need to know, is something I should have mentioned long ago. Ianite revealed that a new power was rising, one that would be able to take down the gods. She had kept track of its progress but now it has vanished and I fear that it will come for this realm."

Sonja's eye flickered between each of the people in the front yard. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I will do what I can to find this power, and look for both Thomas and Rayna. But I fear I must focus on protecting the land rather than-." Mianite was cut off by Elizabeth.

"But you told me you would find them and save them!" she cried.

"And I will do my best, but even I do not know all of my sisters secrets." The god looked away. "I will also be sending Declan information regarding this incident, and any further information that I discover."

"How long do we have until this supposed power becomes a definite threat?" Sonja asked, ears and tail twitching nervously.

"I do not know, but I must leave you, I have things to attend to elsewhere." Mianite stated. He turned to Elizabeth and took her hands in his. "Stay strong, young one, you may be our best hope of saving your parents and their world." He glanced among the three. "Stay safe, all of you, in time, I will return." The god dipped his head and vanished into thin air.

"Come on, we can discuss this inside before we get killed by mobs." Sonja told them. They followed and shut the door as the sun set behind the horizon. Laina came jogging down the stairs her hair in two low pigtails at the side of her head, wearing a pair of leggings and a loose shirt.

"What is going on, all I heard was a big commotion going on outside?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Apparently nothing you're concerned with..." Xander muttered a little too loudly and Laina glared at her brother. Her tail twitched and eyes narrowed looking to her mother for an answer.

"Nothing important, Laina, you can go back to what you were doing." Sonja brushed off her daughters question and went into the kitchen. Laina's ears flattened to her head and her tail swished in annoyance as she headed back up stairs. Xander followed his mother into the kitchen and sat down across from her at the table. Elizabeth stood in the doorway to prevent interrupting the mother and son bonding moment. Sonja had her head down on the table, ears lying flat against her head. She saw her shoulders moving up and down like she was crying. Xander rose from his seat and draped himself over his mother. Elizabeth couldn't hear a word of what he was telling her but it was clear they had a bond with each other that she didn't dare interrupt. Xander shifted away from his mother and Elizabeth took that as her cue to leave. She wandered into the main room and scaled the stairs to the second floor. Once up there she found herself in a long corridor with five doors between the two sides of the hallway. She didn't dare knock on any of the doors for fear of accidentally finding Laina's room making her angry.

"Elizabeth! There you are!" Xander exclaimed, out of breath from jogging up the stairs.

"I was exploring. I'm not stupid enough to leave the house at this time of night." She chuckled. Sonja came up the stairs and stood behind Xander. Elizabeth could tell by the black under her eyes that she had indeed been crying. "Come on, you can stay with Laina," Sonja told her brushing past them to the furthest of the two doors on their left. "Laina," she said opening the door.

She poked her head outside. "Can I help you?" Laina snipped.

"Elizabeth is gonna stay with you for the night." Sonja explained.

"No she's not." Laina replied bluntly.

"Laina Nicole..." Sonja threatened.

"No!" She nearly yelled. "I'm not having some strange freak living in my room!"

"I don't want your back talk young lady!" Sonja yelled back. "I don't expect to see you out of your room until I tell you, you can leave!" Laina rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

Xander was grinning like a madman, but one look from Sonja wiped the grin from his face and he averted her pale blue gaze. "She can stay with me?" Xander offered.

"Are you crazy!?" Sonja hissed. "Do you know what Tom would do to me if I let her stay in your room?" The fox shivered in fear.

"What do you think we're gonna do?" Xander asked nervously.

"Nothing, because she won't be staying in your room." Sonja snapped.

"Please, it's fine Sonja, I can sleep on the couch." Elizabeth insisted.

"I'm trying to decide what I'd rather get killed for, letting you sleep in his room or letting you sleep on the couch." The fox told her. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but Sonja cut her off. "Do what you want, but when Tom comes back don't blame me." She stormed away down the hall tail lashing back and forth. The door to her room slammed shut behind her.

"Sorry about her," Xander apologized.

Elizabeth waved it off. "It's not her fault." She shrugged.

"Would you rather stay with me or on the couch downstairs?" He asked.

"To be honest I'd rather have someone to keep me company..." She said looking at the ground.

"Hey, it's alright, I would want someone as well. It's too soon after something like this to be dealing with it alone." He opened the door to his room and gestured for her to go in. She stepped inside and looked around; it was nothing fancy, there was bed against the wall to left beside a door that was situated diagonal in the wall. At the end of the bed was a dark oak chest with a matching dresser across the room on the opposite wall. The walls were a dark gray color that complimented the light gray and navy blue bed coverings. All in all it was fairly simple, but it still looked like a bedroom that was lived in as opposed to Tom's house which seemed cold and unlike a home.

"It's nice." Was all she said.

"Come one, I designed this, at least give me something other than nice." Xander joked.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "It's absolutely breathtaking and stunning. It looks like something your mother would design." Xander just glared at her and they both stifled a laugh. He broke first and doubled over laughing. Elizabeth didn't know what was so funny about her joke. Xander's laughter died down and they stood awkwardly staring at the ground.

"I'll take the floor." He said.

Elizabeth's just looked at him. "No, I'll sleep on the floor, I'm not taking you away from your bed. I'm the guest you shouldn't have to change things for me." She retorted.

"I'm being a good host. Now you will sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the floor." He pushed. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna argue about this?"

"No, so just take the damn bed and be done with it." He stated angrily.

"Fine." She replied trying to end the small quarrel. He went over to a door beside his dresser and disappeared inside, coming out with a sleeping bag and an extra pillow. "You just came out of the closet." She grinned and Xander shook his head.

"What are you five?" He tossed the pillow at her harder than he intended.

"No, I'm nineteen, I'm still a teenager I can make jokes that are slightly offensive to some people and almost get away with it." She answered standing while he took the bed down.

Once he was done he went to his dresser and dug out a pair of pants and shirt for her to borrow. "Here," he said tossing them at her. "Put these on, they'll fit you."

Elizabeth caught the clothes with ease and headed into the bathroom to put on some comfier items of clothing. The pants were red and black plaid flannel that were at least four sizes too big for her and she had to tie the drawstring extremely tight to make sure they didn't accidentally fall off. The shirt was better but it was still oversized for someone with such a small figure. She folded her own clothes neatly and set them down in a corner of his room. Xander was already sprawled out on the floor in a black sleeping bag.

"If you wanna hit the light while you're up that would be great." He stated curling up in the black material. Elizabeth chuckled and hit the light switch. She then climbed into the bed and turned to face the sliding glass door staring out into the night the full moon shining through the window as it rose over the horizon.

"I wish we could go out at night. I would love to sit on the roof and just look at the stars..." Xander whispered into the silence.

"I've never even seen the moon before..." Elizabeth said embarrassed.

"What?!" Xander exclaimed. "How've you never seen the moon?!"

"Where I came from the sky was always black… there weren't stars, there wasn't a moon." She explained.

"I'll take you to the roof one night… where we can look at the sky in peace…" Xander's voice drifted off as he fell asleep.

A few hours later Elizabeth was still awake; she was still staring at the night sky, although the moon was beginning to disappear behind the edge of the wall. They had left the bedroom door ajar for Sonja's benefit and Elizabeth heard footsteps from in the hallway. She squinted her eyes and spotted the waving of a tail through the crack. Elizabeth got up quietly and padded into the hallway, following whoever it was downstairs. There was light shining from the kitchen and Elizabeth went to investigate. She found Sonja in there in the middle of making some sort of drink for herself.

The fox turned around. "Couldn't sleep either?" Elizabeth shook her head and sat down on a bar stool across from where Sonja stood making her drink. "You want one?" the fox waved the white packet to the side.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Sonja spun on her heel and gave her a confused look. "It's hot chocolate." She stated. Elizabeth just looked at her. "We are going to fix this problem right now." Sonja opened another packet of powder and dumped it into a cup along with some water. She then put both her cup and the second cup onto the nearby furnace and plopped down at the counter across from her. She stretched her arm across the counter and rested her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "We're going to get your parents back."

"I know, I just wish that everyone would stop saying that." Elizabeth pulled her arm back. "It's all I've heard all day and I want to hear about something other than my parents."

Sonja sighed. "They're just trying to help. They don't want you to feel alone." She got up and pulled the two steaming mugs from the top of the furnace setting one down for herself and one for Elizabeth. "Try it; it's good, I swear."

Elizabeth looked at the mug of brown liquid and then up at Sonja. She then lifted it and took a sip. Whatever it was, it tasted absolutely delicious. Sonja grinned and took a sip of her own drink. "This might be a really personal and slightly rude/ offensive question, but what exactly are you?"

Sonja set her cup down on the counter. "I'm not offended, believe me I've had people ask me worse questions than that." Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "But actually, I'm a Kitsune, a half fox- half human." She pointed to her tail and ears. "As far as I know I was the last of my kind until Laina was born, but since none of us know where we hailed from before this realm there could be hundreds more. But I also have some abilities, nothing fancy like what I'm sure you have but I have some hold over fire." Sonja got off her chair and moved away from the counter. She held out her hands a short distance apart from each other and a decent sized fireball spawned from seemingly nowhere.

Elizabeth leaned back away from the fire in awe. "Woah…" she mumbled. Sonja smirked and crushed the fire between her hands to eliminate any chance of a house fire.

"It's not much, but I have a way to defend myself from an attack." The fox explained sitting back down. "So what about you? Why does Ianite want you so bad? I know your Mom said yesterday that she felt 'inferior' to Mianite and Dianite, but do you know of any other reason why?"

Elizabeth looked down at her hot chocolate. "I don't know, Ianite was my teacher for the longest time, and learning that she basically was going to destroy me was definite not something I saw coming."

"No one saw it coming, that's what's scaring all of us." Sonja replied. "She had to have been planning this for a long time, if she was planning to take them away she would needed to have waited until you had matured enough that your powers were developed." She gave Sonja look. "That's what I would have done if I were her."

"I don't know, my powers aren't much greater than yours. If I was really so great then she would have gone after you too." Elizabeth said.

Sonja sipped her hot chocolate again. "She won't get to you. Ianite will have to go through all of us first."

"Really?" she asked looking up.

"You may be new around here, but your Tom and Rayna's daughter. It might not mean much right now, but you are family, Tucker and Jordan will defend you with their lives. Look where they are now, braving the night to find them." Sonja told her. "Tucker won't let harm come to Tom or Rayna he would die first. I couldn't bear to think about Tom not being here." She moved to stand in front of the window. "They were the first in this realm, Tom and Tucker, and I don't know how they could survive without each other." Sonja took a deep breath. "And Jordan would never let Rayna get hurt; she was the last family he had. His fiancé died the day Rayna found out she was having you. We had defeated Furia, a disciple of the old Dianite, after he captured her. So after months of preparation and searching, we finally discovered they were being kept in Aethoria. We ventured there and released Ianite. She was able to grant us the return of his fiancé, but she wasn't the same, she had become something else. Redbeard didn't want to leave her to suffer so he took her life." Sonja glanced back at her. "You know the rest."

"My mother never told me what happened before… she told me bits and pieces, mostly about Tom, but she never mentioned anyone else." Elizabeth whispered. "To be honest I don't think she wanted to remember…" Their eyes met and Sonja came back to sit down.

"Rayna's been through a lot, she was trying to do what was best for all of us… maybe in the process that backfired, but if anyone can survive this it's her. Tom will take care of her… wherever they are…" her voice trailed off.

"I hope so…" Elizabeth looked out the window the moon staring back at her.

So I was going to do what's in this chapter as well as what's going to go in the next chapter all in one chapter, but I actually wrote waaaayyyy too much for just this first part and went "well I should probably cut this chapter off".

I hope you enjoyed learning more about Sonja and what she is, but is she telling Elizabeth the whole truth about her powers? Is she lying like Elizabeth? Who knows? Oh wait… I do! But I'm not telling you anymore about her for a while. *grins evily*

If you enjoyed leave a review!

P.S. - Again SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS! I LOVE YOU ALL

-ironhideandratchet4ever


	5. Chapter 5

I am literally the worst person in the world. This chapter has been ready since Tuesday, it is now Sunday... *face palm* The problem is that I have to upload from the shitty old computer, instead of my new one because the new one doesn't have word, I can only use GoogleDocs, which isn't a format that can be used to upload. So I've been putting this off because I hate the old computer. So again I'm really sorry this is so late. But I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Mianite.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was warm, not the good kind of warm, it seemed more like a desert at midmorning, dry stale air and heat. Rayna felt the heat as she began to come to. Her eyelids fluttered and opened revealing her surroundings. Wherever it was, Rayna was looking at the ceiling. She turned her head to the side taking in the sight before her; she was lying on the floor of a room made purely of Netherrack, with Glowstone lanterns set in the walls. There was a crappy bed against one of the walls with a wooden door leading to what she presumed to be the bathroom area. Another door, this one made of iron was set in the opposite wall.

She sat up and put a hand to her head, trying to calm the nauseous feeling that came when she sat up. Slowly she crawled to the nearest wall and used it to carefully climb to her feet. Using the wall for support she made her way to the iron door which couldn't be opened from her side. Rayna peered through the bars on the door and noticed a lever a few feet from the door. She heart sank, wherever she was there was no way to get out. Rayna spotted a staircase a little ways past the lever, made of Netherrack like the room.

Using the wall she moved away from the door and went to sit on the bed. It wasn't spectacular, but it would do for her to lie down on to rest. There wasn't much else to do. She shifted her body to lie down and curled into the itchy red sheets, not that she needed them.

Rayna took the time to reminisce what had happened. Ianite had paid them a visit after the others had left demanding they hand over Elizabeth. Of course they had said no, Ianite was none too pleased and summoned Endermen to capture them. Tom had phased into his Dianite form, easily defeating the guards. That's when Elizabeth had walked in with a young man, and she had been shoved through the portal by the goddess. Rayna didn't know what happened to Tom or Elizabeth for all she knew they could have put through the portal with her. Jordan was bound to be freaking out, he had just gotten her back and now he had lost her once again. She couldn't even imagine what Elizabeth was thinking or feeling. Her thoughts cascaded into a downward spiral until it pulled her to sleep.

Rayna woke up bleary eyed and stared blankly at the wall. Her eyes were seemingly dead and her brain was still booting up after her sleep. She didn't know how long it had been since she had been dumped there or how long she had slept. A loud metal banging noise jolted her attention and she peered back over her shoulder hearing the banging metal sound once again. The iron door opened and she flipped over before whoever it was noticed she wasn't actually asleep. There was grumbling and a loud thud, and the door closed again. She peeked over her shoulder noticing the door was closed and there was body slumped in the middle of the room. Rayna slid off the bed onto her knees and crawled to investigate. She poked the body to verify that it was unconscious, and gently rolled it over to its side.

Rayna let a small gasp escape her lips. "Tom?" she muttered aloud in disbelief. He was beaten and bruised; the normally polished black suit was nearly ripped to shreds revealing his green skin to be even more battered. "What have they done to you?" her voice trailed off as she contemplated what to do. She wasn't strong enough to heft him back to the bed, but there wasn't really an option, so slowly but surely, she inched Tom toward the bed and by the time they had gotten close Rayna was exhausted. She didn't know what they had done to her, but Tom had it worse. She lifted his feet to the bed first and from there managed to get the rest of him onto the bed. Rayna fell to the side after using the last of her strength and looked up at the bed which seemed extremely high from her angle on the floor. With a whimper she pulled herself up and curled into Tom's side falling back asleep.

Tom awoke with a start his limbs flailing outward knocking a still half asleep Rayna to the ground beside him. She landed with a grunt. Slowly Rayna picked herself off of the ground and scooted backward. Tom was staring blankly at her, like she was someone he had never seen before. He cocked his head to the side, eyes still dead and then he lunged. Rayna let out a scream as he went for her. She scrambled to her feet and slowly began backing away.

"Tom...?" she asked. He cocked his head to the side again recognizing the name. "It's me, its Rayna." she lowered her voice and sank lower to the ground. He was on his hands and knees acting like an aggressive dog. Tom shifted forward toward her a low growl in his chest, and fearfully she waited until he got closer. Tentatively Rayna reached out a hand and took Toms in hers.

"Rayna?" he said in disbelief before collapsing forward into her arms. She barely managed to catch him as he fell and she slowly repeated the process of inching him across the room. One Tom was securely on the bed; Rayna plopped down on the floor, the dry air pulling a cough out of her lungs. Rayna sat facing the bed stroking Toms face with her fingers. His eye was swollen on the left side, and there was bruising covering nearly every inch of bare skin.

The metal door opened behind them and Rayna jumped. A tray was roughly shoved through and it was closed once again. Once Rayna believed it to be safe, she made her way toward the tray. Two plates piled with semi cooked meat and almost stale bread sat on the tray along with two bottles of slightly warm milk. Rayna rose to her feet and picked up the tray carrying it back to the bed. By the time she had got back Tom was awake.

"What going on?" he asked groggily.

"We're trapped in some sort of room." Rayna stated startling Tom.

"Rayna..." he said relieved moving to hug her. Tom cried out and flopped back down

"Easy, don't strain yourself," she rested a hand on his arm. "I don't know what they did to you but, it wasn't good."

Tom was silent for a moment. "I know what they did. I was awake through all of it..." his voice cracked.

"Stop, don't talk about it," she paused tearing off a piece of meat. "Here, eat." Tom opened his mouth and gratefully took the food.

"I think I'm starting to like being injured." he smirked.

Rayna lightly smacked his side and he winced. "Sorry."

"Now that was just cruel." he pouted, trying not to laugh. Rayna smiled and tore a piece of the bread off for herself. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tom rolled over ignoring the pain he felt, running his hand up and down her back. She was leaning against the bed sideways, knees tucked under her chin.

"What's not wrong...?" she whispered aloud. He shifted positions on the bed and tilted her chin up to face him.

"Everything will be fine; I won't let them hurt you. I won't them do to you what they did to me." he stated wiping away the tear that threatened to fall from her eye.

"What did they do?" she whispered.

"I'm not positive of the actual details, but I know Ianite stripped me of my power and my immortality. So I'm a mortal now like you and the rest of the gang." Tom told her.

Rayna looked up at him wide eyed. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes. In fact I was the one who told her how to do it." he refused to meet her gaze out of shame.

"What...?"

"Before, when I didn't remember you, I would visit Ianite, and one day a few years back she told me of a power she had come across, one that would threaten us as gods. This new power would be able to destroy us, and we couldn't let that happen, So Ianite and I planner to strip the power and divide it between us."

"What about Mianite?" she interrupted

"He already has enough power, he doesn't need anymore. But what I didn't know, and Ianite failed to tell me was that this power resided in a young girl by the name of Elizabeth."

Rayna just looked at him. "So basically you're telling me, you helped Ianite almost destroy our child?"

"Okay when you put it like that it sounds really bad, but I didn't know at that point she was my daughter, believe me I would've never told her any of this." Tom held his hands up in surrender. Rayna huffed and her shoulders slumped. "Rayna I'm sorry," he pressed.

She put a hand up to stop him. "It's not your fault, Ianite is power hungry, she'll do anything to be equal to you and Mianite."

"Now she isn't even equal, she has more power than Mianite and myself combined." Tom replied.

"How do you figure that?" she asked looking up at him.

"I remember on the way to the room I saw that she was harboring two wizards and they were being stripped of power." Tom told her. "And if she got hold of Elizabeth, there's no telling what could go wrong."

"We have to find a way to stop her..." Rayna nearly hissed.

"We will, but we have to get out of here first." Tom planted a kiss on her head. "If we're gonna do anything we need to sleep and finish off the food. When we wake up we can make a plan for what needs to happen."

Rayna nodded her head and climbed into the bed bringing the tray of food with her. They finished off the food in silence and fell asleep in a tangled pile of limbs.

* * *

><p>It had been days since Jordan and the others had left. Sonja hadn't slept a wink, her and Elizabeth would both sit in the kitchen at night talking until the dawn broke. Neither of them really needed sleep, it was just something nice to have to rid the world of the night. Elizabeth would spend the hours of daylight testing her skills against Xander's. Sonja and Laina partake in certain challenges but Laina mostly sat and sulked in a corner while Sonja would demonstrate more of her powers.<p>

Days turned to weeks and they hadn't returned. Everyone began to worry, even Declan and the Wizards. Sonja feared for her husband and her friends. Elizabeth knew Redbeard could handle himself, but she was still unsure of Jordan's skill, she hadn't seen enough of him to tell. The Wizards feared for their two companions that had gone missing in the time since Tom and Rayna had been taken.

More weeks passed, and still there was no sign of Jordan, Tucker or Redbeard. It had been three months since their departure. Elizabeth had had enough; she called a meeting inviting Declan and the Wizards.

"Elizabeth what is the meaning of this?" One of the wizards asked, his glowing eyes peeking out from under the navy hood.

"Jordan, Tucker and Redbeard haven't returned, they've been gone for months and we've heard nothing. Sonja's beside herself with worry. You've got to do something!" she replied. "Not to mention two of your own still haven't been found.

The wizard she had come to know as Waglington looked at his partner. "There isn't anything more we can do; they've disappeared out of our range of sight." Elizabeth turned on the wizard. "No!" she took a deep breath. "There has to be something you can do."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but we've done all we can." Waglington told her, his eyes dimming behind the hood.

"Declan?" she looked to the priest but he just shook his head.

"I am sorry, but not even Mianite could find them." the priest answered. Elizabeth slammed her fist on the table and lowered her head. She felt a hand on her back and jerked upward.

"Don't touch me." she snarled at the wizard. Waglington backed up hands raised. Elizabeth stalked out of the priests house angrily, black cloak billowing behind her. Her hand rested on the hilt of her newly forged diamond sword that glowed from inside its sheath. She glanced around at the world she now called home. It seemed empty and dull almost as if the color had been sucked from it. Clouds covered the sky indicating a storm was on its way.

She glanced at the house knowing it would be dark soon and then turned to the hill where her uncle's house and giant tree stood. Elizabeth did a double take as she spotted movement. She squinted and zoomed in her vision. The girl let out a gasp at the sight. Jordan and Redbeard stumbled over the hill dragging Tucker between them. Elizabeth whistled and Genesis galloped to her side. As the horse ran by she pulled herself into the saddle and hurried to their aid. The white mare had returned a few days after she had run off and Elizabeth managed to gain control, learning how to ride. Xander had taught her everything he knew about horses, and she picked it up quickly, becoming nearly as good as Xander.

"Jordan!" Elizabeth called. The dark haired man looked up and he held up a hand in a tired gesture of greeting. Elizabeth stopped her horse and jumped from the saddle racing to the group. All three of them looked like they had been put through the nether and back.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at an unconscious Tucker.

"We were attacked by Ianite's forces about a fortnight into our journey; Tucker suffered a severe blow to the side. We've tried nursing him back to health, but the wounds infected. We fear he won't last much longer." Redbeard told her his pirate accent gone.

"I might be able to help him, but we need to get indoors, it's getting dark." Elizabeth took Tucker's arm over her shoulder and used every ounce of strength to carry him to her horse. There was a loud moan from her right, and Elizabeth jumped backward sending both her and Tucker to the ground. The zombie shuffled toward them. Genesis let out a frightened whiny and reared taking off.

"Genesis!" Elizabeth called to the horse. It galloped past mobs that were spawning from thin air as the sun set over the horizon. She rolled back over to see the zombie was upon them. The moan was cut off as Redbeard sliced its head in half. He offered her a grimy hand and she gratefully climbed to her feet.

"We need to get out of here." Jordan stated. Elizabeth pulled a handful of arrows from the quiver at her back and handed them to Jordan. He nodded, and knocked his bow.

"Redbeard take Tucker, me and Jordan will protect you." Elizabeth told them. She turned around and gazed over the minefield below them. Creepers and zombies and skeletons alike littered the valley floor, not to mention spiders and teleporting Endermen.

"Are we ready?" she asked, unsheathing her enchanted sword. Jordan and Redbeard shared a look, and nodded to her. Elizabeth charged toward with Redbeard shuffling behind, Jordan covering the rear. Elizabeth took out anything in her path, Jordan taking down anything she missed or that crept too close to the pirate. A skeleton stood in her way and she dodged the arrows it shot at her. But she misjudged where it was going to shoot and arrow lodged itself in her shoulder. She cried out and barely dodged another arrow. Elizabeth swung to her right as a hissing sound flooded her ears. She slammed the creeper backward before it could explode and darted forward to try and eliminate the skeleton. Rain began pouring from the heavens and it blurred her vision. Another arrow pierced through her skin, and she heard Redbeard behind her trying to defend both himself and the helpless Tucker. But at the rate they were going, none of them were going to get anywhere. Jordan was out of arrows, and Elizabeth was injured. She knocked the creeper away again and felt the heat of an explosion on her backside as she was thrown to the ground. Elizabeth managed to get to her feet and stumbled back to the pirate clutching at her injured shoulder.

"There's too many!" she cried.

"We have to try!" Redbeard insisted. Jordan joined them, his quiver still empty, as the mobs surrounded them.

"I'm sorry, I thought we would make it." she yelled over the thunder and pouring rain.

"It's not your fault Elizabeth!" Jordan called back. Elizabeth shut her eyes as she fended off another creeper praying to the gods that someone would help them. She heard the hiss of creeper about to explode and the twang of a bowstring, as the creeper fell dead to the ground. Elizabeth looked up, spotting Xander on his black mare storming through the crowd of mobs with Genesis on his tail. The white horse charged past him to Elizabeth, striking a zombie to the ground with her front hooves. Sonja and Laina appeared at their other side both on horses of their own beating away mobs that threatened their loved ones. The fox jumped from her horse and raced to Tucker, taking out everything in her path with a blast of fire.

"Xander, take Tucker, and head back!" Elizabeth yelled helping Sonja lift her wounded husband onto the horse.

"What happened!?" the fox asked slicing a zombie in two.

"It's not important right now; we have to get out of here, so I can help him. But we have to get somewhere safe!" Elizabeth replied sending a spider flying into a zombie. She jumped into the saddle of her horse and held on as it reared squashing a spider under her hooves. Redbeard had climbed onto the saddle behind Sonja. Laina and Xander had already taken off, and the others weren't far behind. Sonja suddenly slid off her horse and slapped its behind, sending it into a gallop toward her house.

"SONJA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Elizabeth screamed over the rain fending off four spiders that had converged on her.

"I'm taking care of this!" the fox answered.

"You'll die if you stay out here!" she yelled back.

"I'll be fine, GO!" Sonja sent a creeper backward as it exploded in front of her. "HELP TUCKER, HE NEEDS YOU!" Elizabeth reluctantly turned and rode toward the house leaving Sonja amongst the mobs. She glanced backward just in time to see lightning strike, the ground bursting into flames. Elizabeth felt the heat as it surged across the land; she barely managed to throw up a shield before the impact hit. Genesis reared letting out a high pitched whinny. Elizabeth whispered words of reassurance to the horse, and looked back to the scene behind her.

"What have I done?" she whispered staring at the now barren land where she had left Sonja.

"Elizabeth!" she heard the shouts from behind and turned her horse. Xander was in a full on run, and made a breeze as he sped past her. Elizabeth chased after him and slowed down as she saw what was left of their battlefield. But that was just it, there was nothing. Everything was gone, all burned to nothing. She dismounted her horse and her feet hit the ash covered ground.

"Oh no..." she muttered putting a hand to her mouth.

"Elizabeth, where's my mother?" Xander asked. The brunette sank to the ground, and covered her mouth. "Elizabeth?" he pressed.

"She insisted I leave her here... She said could handle it... She said I needed to help Tucker..." her voice barely reached a whisper.

"What've you done?" he stepped away from her, eyes wide with fear and anger. The rain began to let up and she sifted her hand through the ashes, the wind swirling them in her hand. Laina thundered toward them with Jordan still in the saddle.

"What's going on?" she asked, jumping down.

"She left our mother here." Xander stated bluntly.

"What?" Laina asked in disbelief.

Xander pointed a shaky finger at Elizabeth. "She left our mother here, alone, defenseless."

Elizabeth just stared at him. "Sonja asked that I leave her here, I didn't know something like this was going to happen."

"You still shouldn't have left her!" Xander snapped back at her.

"This is all my fault anyway! I don't need anything else to add to my guilt!" Elizabeth rose to her feet and brushed off her hands. "Do you think I wanted to leave her!? She told me to go help Tucker! What was I supposed to do!? It wouldn't have mattered whether I saved her or not! Tucker is still dying back there, and I don't know if there's enough time to heal him!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Xander didn't make eye contact. He mounted his horse and took off toward the house. Laina brushed passed her and climbed into the saddle, heading home. Elizabeth stroked the neck of her mare with her good arm before swinging into the saddle once again. As she headed back to the house she spotted movement in the undergrowth and slowed her horse to a stop. A small black creature popped out from under the bush and Elizabeth jumped back, startled. She eased forward and offered a hand for it to sniff. Its ears lay flat, and tail lashed back and forth. The creature stuck its muzzle out and licked her hand. Elizabeth gently stroked the small thing and got a better look at it. Its black fur was flecked with orange and its eyes nearly melded with its fur.

It was a fox, how she knew that was beyond her. The fox put its front paws on her knees and licked her face. Elizabeth reached toward the fox and lifted it from its middle, cuddling to her chest. It muzzled her neck and settled into her arms. Glancing back at the barren land she climbed onto her horse with difficulty and set the fox in her lap, hurrying back to the house. She slid off of Genesis dropping the fox at her side, heading past Jordan and Redbeard who were being tended to by a wizard and up the stairs to the second floor. She hurried to the master bedroom and found Laina, Xander and Declan standing around Tucker.

"Haven't you done enough?" Laina snapped when she spotted her in the doorway.

"If you want him to die I'll gladly leave this horrid place." Elizabeth retorted. Laina glared, her ears flattened on her head. Declan stepped aside to let her assess the damage. "Leave. All of you." she stated bluntly.

"I'm not leaving him with you." Xander snarled.

"The longer you take, the less time he has." she snarled back. "Fetch Jordan if you must, but I won't have you in here disrupting the healing process!" Elizabeth glanced at the festering wound. It was a deep slice, but whoever had struck him missed everything important. Dried blood was smeared on his skin and on the edges of the wound. Redbeard had done his best to stitch it closed but it was a patch job, something that could only be done on the field. Elizabeth turned when the door closed finding herself alone with her new fox friend. It jumped onto the bed and plopped down at Tuckers side.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be up here right now. I have to fix him." she lifted the fox. It whined and struggled in her grip thrashing around. "Please, just stay put over here, I don't know what my spells would do to you." The fox stopped as if it understood and sat upright once she had set it down watching her every move. The door opened again, revealing her uncle in all his wounded and dirty glory.

"I don't want to hear it." Elizabeth turned her back on him walking around the other side of the bed.

"I wasn't going to say anything." he quipped. Jordan shut the door quietly and leaned back against it. "It's not your fault. Sonja's stubborn, no surprise she told you to leave."

"Yeah well, you're about the only person." she replied, summoning a cloth and bowl of water. She dipped the cloth in the water and began cleaning away the dried blood. The water in the bowl started changing to red and eventually she was forced to change the water. Elizabeth worked in silence while Jordan watched attentively from the door, not even noticing the small black creature on the other side of the room. She waved her hand and the objects disappeared. Jordan's eyes widened. Her hands glowed white and she began muttering under her breath. He watched in awe as light flowed from her hands, forcing the black to recoil and shrivel into nothing. Jordan didn't dare move let alone breathe during the process feared he would cause his niece to lose her concentration. He had never seen anyone use magic to this extent, and it was amazing. Elizabeth stopped speaking, but the magic continued to flow; only it began to fade until it was black. Jordan narrowed his eyes in confusion, but didn't stop her. Instead he clutched his own wounded side. Elizabeth's magic was working, and he could visibly see Tuckers wound looking less and less lethal. Suddenly, Elizabeth fell to the side, her flow of magic stopping. Jordan stumbled toward her and collapsed to his knees beside her.

"Elizabeth?!" he whispered in a panic pulling her head into his lap. Her eyes shot open, and he sharply sucked in a breath. Her normally pale green eyes were replaced with a pure black orb on the right and a pure white orb on the left. Her eyes closed again and her body slumped. Jordan brushed a strand of hair from her face. Elizabeth shot into a sitting position and glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"What happened?" she asked rapidly.

Jordan just looked at her and shrugged. "Don't ask me you were the one that collapsed." the fox took that moment to slink out of the shadows. It nosed Elizabeth and she glanced down stroking its head. "I see you made a friend."

"I found it on my way back," she explained climbing to her feet. Jordan looked at the fox and chuckled. Elizabeth shot him a look.

He shook his head a stupid grin on his face. "Sorry, I just had a crazy thought." Elizabeth offered her hand to help him.

"What?" she asked, her now normal eyes meeting his.

"I just thought, wouldn't it be funny if the fox were Sonja." Jordan told her, turning to go back to his place at the door.

"It couldn't be. She would have told me if she had a power like that." Elizabeth responded moving to check Tucker over. "Find Declan. Immediately." she ordered. When Jordan didn't move she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm going." he held up his hands and fumbled with the door. He wasn't gone long and returned with the priest.

"What is it you need from me?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I need you to channel your powers into mine so I can finish my spell." Elizabeth told him motioning with her hand for him to come closer.

"Elizabeth I don't have control over my powers. I don't even know what I can do. It may kill you to combine our powers." Declan protested.

"I'd rather me than him." she muttered a reply. The priest looked to Jordan who shrugged then reluctantly stood across from Elizabeth. "Put your hands atop mine. Focus on creating a straight line. I will do the rest." Declan looked up and she nodded. He rested his hands over hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and began muttering, nodding to the priest to begin channeling his powers into hers. He felt a jolt as light crackled from his fingertips fusing through the skin of the young sorceress. Beams of bright light and dark shadows shot from her hands mending the rest of Tuckers wound. Once it was completely sealed she kept going, her muttering stopping. Elizabeth opened her eyes and gave Declan the 'ok' to stop. With a decent effort he pulled himself away and suppressed his powers once again.

"You may leave." she stated bluntly, and the priest took the invitation, departing as quickly as he could. Elizabeth sighed, and looked at Tuckers face; he was sleeping peacefully, the color finally returning to his skin.

He suddenly shot to a sitting position, eyes wide in panic.

"Tucker...?" Jordan stated.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked, looking around. "Jordan?"

"It's alright, your home. You're safe." Elizabeth told him.

"Redbeard and I brought you back. We were attacked by Ianite's forces remember? One of the Endermen hit you, and you went down. It took us nearly three months to get back. And we would've been goners if Elizabeth hadn't come to our rescue." Jordan answered.

Tucker took in the information and flopped back onto the pillows.

"Jordan, go get Xander and Laina." Elizabeth paused. "I need a moment alone with him." Jordan nodded grimly and headed out shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "And where's Sonja?"

"Sonja's not coming. She sacrificed herself trying to protect us all." she told him. Tucker just looked at her.

"That's a funny joke, now where is she?" he asked angrily.

"Tucker she isn't coming back. When I found the three of you it was almost dark, we didn't make it ten feet before the sun set. Mobs set upon on. The rest of your family showed up and took you, Jordan and Redbeard. I stayed to make sure we had everyone and I noticed Sonja standing among the mobs. I tried to reason with her. But you know how stubborn she is. She scared my horse off and I wasn't able to stop it before the land was struck by lightning, and it went up in flames." she trailed off. "Tucker I'm... I didn't want to leave her. It's my fault she's gone..." Elizabeth didn't dare look up for fear of seeing his reaction instead sank to the ground. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and she glanced up; it was Tucker?

"It's not your fault. If Sonja wanted to be left there, then even I wouldn't have been able to reason with her." he said. "It's not your fault. If we blame anyone, blame Ianite, she caused this mess."

"That's an understatement." she muttered.

The door flew open and Laina failed through leaping over the bed to her father. "Dad!" Elizabeth rose to her feet and wiped away the tears, not meeting Xander's gaze as she stalked passed. A hand grabbed her arm.

"I won't forgive for what happened to my mother, but thank you for saving him." Xander told her.

"You're welcome." she replied calmly and shrugged out of his grip and headed downstairs

"Elizabeth!" he called down the hallway. The brunette turned to find Xander jogging behind her. He skidded to a halt in front of her and did the one thing she didn't expect; he kissed her. Elizabeth shoved him backwards and just looked at him. Xander took a step back. "I'm sorry… I didn't-!" she held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't… just don't." her voice fell to a whisper and she turned away.

"Elizabeth!" Xander called from behind her. This time she didn't turn back and Xander didn't follow.

Redbeard and Jordan were gathered with Waglington and Declan in the kitchen, Jordan visibly wincing as Waglington healed him. "Stop moving!" the wizard sneered.

"How is he?" Redbeard asked.

"He'll be fine, I think he's just shaken with the news of Sonja." she replied, clutching her bloodied shoulder.

Waglington turned around to look at her. "Elizabeth, why didn't you say you were injured?!" he exclaimed moving from Jordan across the room to her.

She brushed him away. "It's nothing, I swear."

"It's not nothing, you were struck by two arrows in the same spot. Don't you dare tell me it's nothing." the wizard protested. The two had developed an unusual brother- sister like relationship, only they argued more than they did anything else. The wizard summoned a cloth and pressed the cold damp rag to her wound. Elizabeth let out a silent scream and sank down when it hit her wound. "Stop being a baby." he sneered.

"Stop hurting me!" she fought back.

"I'm not hurting you, I'm helping you." He lifted her to her feet, and plopped her down in a chair beside Jordan. Using his magical abilities he sealed her wound and bound it in cloth, much to her protest. "A simple thank you would be nice." Elizabeth glared at him, and reached out to smack him, but the wizard was quicker, and dodged her hit, his eyes smug.

"Gods I hate you sometimes." she quipped. The wizard fake pouted. "But thank you anyway." The wizard took Declan and bid them a goodbye.

"What am I gonna do, I'm not wanted here…" Elizabeth stated, looking down at her feet noticing her little fox friend.

"You can stay with me for a while, and bring your little friend." Jordan said. Elizabeth lifted the fox curling it to her chest, nuzzling its fur. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they headed to his house on the hill, making it just in time as the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, I'm really sorry about this chapter. I'm really sorry about what I've done. I should be thrown into the fire.<p>

If you enjoyed leave a review! I like to hear your thoughts!

-ironhideandratchet4ever


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm back with chapter 6! This one has a lot of feels so prepare your booty.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with Mianite.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Rayna shuttered her eyelids and shifted around, finding herself pinned to the bed by something wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to find Tom beside her. With one look at the room she instantly remembered where she was. Rayna rolled over and curled into her husband nuzzling her face into his chest. She felt Toms arm tighten around her waist and managed to drift off once again.

The peace didn't last long, the iron door flew open and two men strode through the door clad in metal armor, hoods of long dark cloaks shielded their faces from view. One of the men carried a spiked spear; he stood back while the other man pried Rayna away from Tom. She protested fiercely and struggled in his tight grip. Tom lunged for the man and the other ran forward and knocked him back with the spear.

"Tom!" She cried out.

"Leave her alone you bloody bastards!" He yelled, lunging forward again. Tom dodged the spear and tackled the other guy to the ground allowing Rayna to be freed. She pulled Tom off the man and he shoved her behind him.

"You're not taking her away. I'll let you kill me before that happens." He spat.

"We aren't allowed kill." The man without the spear said. His voice was monotone and unhindered by emotion "But we will take the girl. The goddess has requested she come with us."

"I don't care what she requested; I'm not letting her out of my sight!" Tom answered, putting his arm out to stop them from getting her.

"Well, then we will take her from you, no matter the cost." The other man said advancing toward them.

"Tom please..." Rayna put a hand to his shoulder. "Let them take me, I don't want them to hurt you."

"No, Rayna don't be stupid. I don't want them to do to you what they to me." He protested. Rayna pushed past him and he grabbed her arm, pulled her back to him. "Rayna please."

"Don't." She snapped, ripping her arm from his grip. The man without the spear grabbed her while the other pointed his spear at Tom. This allowed the first man to escape with Rayna. When they were gone, Tom turned to the door. He rammed his fist into the iron and drew back swearing like truck driver as he held his now bloodied and bruised fist. Tom sank to the ground and held his fist to his chest.

Meanwhile, Rayna was struggling as the two men dragged her up the stairs and down a hallway. She spotted two limp bodies through a window and recognized them as two of the wizards. Her stomach churned and she had to look away. The men dragged her into a room and strapped her to a table, then took their places at the door. She fought the bonds that held her down but whatever they were made of dug into her flesh. Rayna was forced to lie still until the door opened and a figure waltzed in dressed in black and gold.

"Ianite." Rayna snarled.

"How lovely it is to see you again, darling. It was so nice to spend such quality time with your husband." The goddess replied.

"Why did you bring us here?!" Rayna asked defensively.

"Why do you think?" Ianite shook her head in annoyance. "I want Elizabeth. I want her power. And the only way to get to her is through you."

"You'll never touch her." Rayna struggled, trying to escape, getting absolutely nowhere.

"With luck I won't have to do anything. Soon she'll be alone and her only choice will be to sacrifice herself for those she loves." Ianite grinned.

"You won't touch any of them... They don't fear you. No one will ever fear you. The only thing this will accomplish is destroying everything that makes you who you are!" She snarled.

"I'm sick of your mouth." The goddess stated bluntly. "Skipper, take care of her."

Rayna watched as she stalked out of the room and in her place stood a familiar face. "Redbeard?" Rayna said in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry dear." He stated. Rayna wasn't able to say anything as she was put to sleep, the face of Redbeard stuck behind her eyes.

* * *

><p>Tom was beyond worried. He paced the floor, every part of his body moving all at once; He couldn't stand still. He feared for Rayna. She didn't know what she was getting into. She didn't know the horror. But now she would. Tom didn't know how long it had been since she had been taken. But he nearly jumped out of his skin when the iron door was flung in and Rayna's body was tossed carelessly on the floor. He skidded across the floor on his knees, afraid to touch her in case he added to whatever had been done to her.<p>

Gently, Tom pulled her into his lap and found that she was still breathing. They sat like that for what seemed to be forever until she finally awoke. Rayna jolted into a sitting position, her eyes darting around the room in fear.

"Rayna...?" He asked tentatively. She turned around, ready to attack but settled when she noticed it was Tom. "Rayna...?" Rayna propelled herself forward into him and held on. "I assume that means you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you really?" Tom pulled away, staring straight through her facade. She didn't answer. "What happened? What did she do?"

"It's not what she did. It wasn't that bad; Nightmares more or less. But-" she stopped speaking abruptly, her gaze staring into space.

"But what?" Tom asked reaching his hand up to take her face in his hands redirecting her blank gaze to him.

"Redbeard." Tom looked at her confused. "He was there, he's working for her. And they don't know." She leaned into Toms hand and felt as he wiped away a tear that fell.

"Hey, don't worry; well find a way to warn them. He won't be a problem." Tom told her. She still refused to look at him. "Hey," he took her face in both hands. "We're gonna get through this...together. We have a responsibility to protect Elizabeth, and we will not fail her. I promise you that."

"I hope for their sake you're right." She replied. Tom pulled her in again crushing her to his chest.

Tom was taken the next day, and Rayna the day after that; it was an endless cycle of torture; not knowing if the other would come back, not knowing what had been done to them. They were given food every couple of days, and were forced to ration it out. Three Months had passed since they had been taken and nothing severe had happened to Tom or Rayna since the first day. But Ianite had more planned than just mind games for her prisoners, she planned to break them; find every little thing that made them tick and turn it against them as a weapon. Ianite found it was harder than she had planned for and decided that things needed to advance. She ordered Rayna to be brought in for the second time in two days.

The guards had gone to fetch her and she didn't go willingly. The brunette was strapped to the table, but she was feistier than usual.

Ianite sauntered into the room. "Long time no see." She smirked, closing in on the table.

"Why am I here again?" Rayna snarled, struggling against the metal bonds.

"My plans aren't progressing as I had hoped. And that means it time for some real action."

"What plans would those be?" Rayna asked watching as Ianite wandered over to mention something to someone shielded in the shadows.

"I want her power, but she's given up to easily on you. I have to go after the others." Ianite explained. "But alas, your foolish brother thwarted my flawless plan." She shook her head in anger.

"What have you done to Jordan?!" Rayna yelled.

"Nothing. Poor dear was trying to save Tucker from my Endermen army. Fools." She sneered the last word.

"What are talking about?" Rayna's voice was dangerously low, and she had stopped struggling, opting to keep hold on her temper.

"When I took you all those months ago, your brother led an expedition to find you, joined by none other than Tucker and Redbeard. My ever loyal servant called upon the army when he deemed it appropriate. I should have been able to take both of them. But you know Jordan, he has to be the savior; he managed to prevent Tucker's kidnapping." She chuckled. "But not before Tucker got a nice slice into his side."

"No..." Rayna muttered.

"Oh yes. And that's not all. They finally made it back and Elizabeth made an effort to save them. I was foolish enough to think a strike that powerful would work." The goddess closed in on her. "And now your precious kitsune is dead. The poor darling tried to save everyone. But got herself killed in the process."

"You're lying!" Rayna spat.

"I wish I was. That's one less person for me to take. And one less person guarding what I seek."

"And what of the others." She asked nervously.

"They're fine. Your daughter healed them, unfortunately." Ianite snapped.

"You won't get away with this." Rayna sneered.

Ianite gave her a sad smile. "Oh but darling, I already have." Her grin became childlike. "Knock her out." The pirate strode out from his hiding spot in a corner rolling a table in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Rayna asked, watching him prepare a syringe of liquid.

"To get my sister back." He replied.

"Your sister is dead. She's using you." Rayna snapped back.

"Ianite is only trying to do what's best for herself. I don't agree with her plans fully, but if she can use her new powers to bring back Capsize then I will help her all I can." He stared her dead in the eyes.

"Then I hope you fall with her." She snapped as the syringe was stabbed into her neck plunging her into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p>Tom was worried, more so than any other time she had been taken. Neither of them had ever been taken to see Ianite two times in a row; it had always been an alternating pattern. He feared for Rayna, he feared for what Ianite had in store for her. She was leaving as he awoke and hadn't been there since. When the man came with a tray of food before Rayna was returned, Tom started to get antsy and agitated even yelling at the guard that brought food. The guard hadn't responded of course, instead favoring the silent treatment as he stalked away from the cell. Tom didn't touch the food, or the bed. He sat on the floor, curled up against the wall...waiting. The former god didn't know how long he had been awake, it could have been minutes, hours, days, there wasn't a way to keep track of time.<p>

Tom waited, but no one came. It was starting to sink in that she might not come back at all. He refused to believe that she wouldn't fight back. He sat and stared at the door, watching and listening for any signs. Eventually Tom was forced to snack on some bread and meat to keep him from starving, and he occasionally nodded off from time to time, but not longer than an hour here and there. It killed him not knowing what was going on.

This wasn't like him to be this worried over a person...but this wasn't just another person, this was his wife his long lost love that had returned only to be taken from him once again. Tom was angry and confused and most of all panicked. His fears only escalated when the two guards made an appearance to dump Rayna. The man waited until the guards were out of sight before leaping across the cell to his wife.

"Oh god what have they done to you?" He exclaimed, fearful to touch her anywhere in case he cause more pain. She was beat up pretty badly, and dark bruises dotted with red spots covered almost every inch of exposed not telling what was hidden beneath the remainder of her clothes. He sat staring at her battered body, she was still alive luckily but it wasn't going to be an easy recovery if they were trapped somewhere. Gently, Tom lifted her into his arms and set her on the bed. He didn't dare climb in beside her although gods be damned he wanted to; instead he chose to sit on the floor by the side of the bed making sure he could keep an eye on her. Tom suddenly came to the realization that this was familiar in a déjà vu sense that the same thing had happened in reverse a while back when they had first arrived.

The Dianitee didn't realize he had nodded off until he woke up to screams. Rayna was cowering in fear in the farthest corner away from him. Her eyes were wide open and he could see everything going on inside her head.

Rayna was scared downright petrified. Ianite had told her she was safe from the man who had beaten her so badly, but instead here she was cooped up in a cell with him. Dianite stalked forward, his skin a mix of green a red, with black spiral ram horns popping out from his head. He grinned devilishly revealing shark like teeth. But his eyes were what really did it in; they were pure black with a tiny white dot in the center and black liquid was dripping down his face.

"Please..." She begged.

Tom just looked at her, why was she afraid of him? "Rayna, it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you." He took a step closer and she cried out. Rayna heard a completely different tone from Dianite, lies. Tom took another step forward.

Rayna sank further into herself, tears threatening to fall. Dianite just grinned and moved closer. "Please, please, please, don't hurt me. Not again." She cried burying her head into her knees as she rocked back and forth. Tom was scared, this had never happened; whatever Ianite had done, it had worked; now Rayna was afraid of her only ally. Rayna peered up through teary eyes and saw Tom where Dianite had stood. "Tom?" She muttered and the facade flashed Dianite again and she screamed backing even further into the corner.

Tom didn't know what to do at that point. She recognized him but didn't at the same time. Suddenly she cried out in pain clawing at her head. Tom darted forward forgetting the incident from only moments ago. Rayna was had fallen to her side, her back facing him. Carefully, he rolled her over and let out a strangled gasp. Her eyes were open, but that wasn't the strangest part; one of her eyes was pure black the other pure white.

"What did she do...?" He snarled aloud. Tom just sat there and stared at her, waiting for something to happen.

Rayna suddenly shot into a sitting position, her breathing rapid and panicked. She glanced around. That's when Tom saw what had really been done, her normally bright beautiful blue eyes were clouded over, she had been blinded.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Rayna?" Tom asked. Rayna looked around blindly, searching for the source of the voice.

"Tom!?" She cried, stretching her arms out to try and find him. "Tom where are you?!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Easy, it's me. I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear."

Rayna flung herself forward the sound of his voice, crashing against him and buried her face into his neck. And then he felt her body shake and spasm with sobs. "It's alright, they won't hurt you again. I won't let them." He swore.

She pulled back and stared through him. "She said that Sonja was dead, and that Tucker had been injured on a journey to find us. But it can't be true, can it?"

"I wouldn't believe a thing she says." Ton reassured.

She just shook her head. "But if she was lying, why use Sonja, why not use Jordan?"

"Because it would be too obvious of a lie, using Sonja gives it a believability factor." He explained. "Come on, stand up, you should rest. Well, we should rest." He helped Rayna to her feet and held onto her while they made the short walk to the bed.

"Tom I'm scared." She whispered once they had gotten settled.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Don't be. I'm here to protect you, and I will do just that. I will find a way to get us out of here and reverse whatever she has done to you."

Rayna wasn't the same the incident. She sat silent in the corner of the bed staring into nothing. Tom didn't know what to do to help her. All she did was sleep. But when Rayna gave up trying to carry on a conversation Tom knew he had to do something.

Ianite had taken nearly all of his power but, Tom was quicker and had managed to store away a little bit in case of an emergency. There was nowhere near enough to get them out and away but it was enough to contact Tucker. He pulled the small store of magic from where he had hid it and muttered into his hand. Tom threw the ball of light into the air and it took the form of an oval. Now Tom only had to pray that someone would answer his call. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before the hovering oval shimmered revealing the image of home. Tucker was standing flanked by Jordan and Elizabeth.

"Tom!?" Tucker stuck his face closer into the mirror. He was confused, how in the hell was Tom able to talk to him.

"Tucker! Listen, we don't have much time, but you have to do whatever you can to get us out of here. Ianite has taken it too far and I don't know what she's gonna do next. I can only protect Rayna for so long." Tom replied.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Jordan interrupted.

"No clue, but we aren't in the nether despite how it looks. I could feel it if we were in the nether."

"Where's my mom?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"She's asleep, there's nothing to worry about. Ianite has wounded her to the point where she can't see anymore. We don't know how she did it, but I don't know how much longer she can carry on like this." Tom answered his daughter.

"So you're saying Ianite blinded Rayna?" Tucker repeated. Tom merely nodded. Jordan and Tucker shared a look of concern.

"Ianite also told her that Sonja's dead." They avoided his gaze. "Please for the love of all that's holy; tell me it's not true." Tom spoke. Tucker and Jordan shared another look.

"It's my fault she's dead. I shouldn't have left her." Elizabeth stated bluntly, and as quickly as she said it ran off from Toms view.

Tom just stared at them. "So Sonja is actually...?"

"Yeah." Was all Tucker had to say. Tom couldn't believe it. He had spent years of his life with Sonja and Tucker and now she was gone.

"I'm so sorry Tucker. I thought Ianite was lying. I didn't..." Tom turned and sank his fist into the wall crumbling the Netherrack and his hand.

"Tom look, that's not important right now, we need to find you." Tucker felt like slapping him, but he couldn't reach through the mirror to do so. "Can you give us any idea?"

"No, even if we have seen the outside, we don't remember. But we aren't in the normal dimension and we aren't in the Nether. And for once I'm begging that you do whatever you need to find us. I'm scared Tucker." Tom told him.

"We will find you, both of you." Tucker repeated.

"Tucker, there's one more thing." Tom said. Tucker looked at him expectantly. Redbeard suddenly strode into view and his face grew dark when he spotted them. Tom just glared right past them at Redbeard.

"Tom?" Tucker waved his hand in front of toms face. Tom looked back at Tucker his face changing instantly.

"What?"

"What were you gonna tell us?" Tucker reminded him.

"Never mind, it's not important." He grumbled. He looked behind him and whipped his head back. "I've got to go someone's coming." The conversation cut off almost immediately leaving both Tucker and Jordan to wonder what else Tom had to say. Redbeard didn't make his presence known to them and instead snuck back out the way he came intending to send a message to Lady Ianite.

Tom crept back to the bed and sat beside Rayna who was sleeping soundly. The regular guards appeared to take him and guided Tom from his cell up the stairs into the world. They didn't make it very far before Ianite appeared, eyes blazing with anger. She thrust aside the two guards, and took Tom by the throat slamming him into the wall.

"What did you tell them?" She hissed.

"Your little pirate works quickly doesn't he?" Tom chuckled. Ianite just squeezed, causing Tom to gasp for breath.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Them?" She ground out.

"Nothing." He replied, pulling on Ianite's wrist, attempting to loosen her grip.

"STOP LYING!" She yelled and thrust him against the wall again. "Tell me. Now."

"There wasn't anything to tell, I don't know where we are, so how could they know?" Tom replied, struggling to find air.

"Good." She let go of his throat and he fell to the ground gasping for air. "What do they know of my plans?"

"Nothing more than they already knew." He replied, glaring up at her.

"Excellent. And what of the pirate? Do they know he's a traitor?" She asked.

"No." He stated.

Ianite hauled him to his feet, slamming into the wall again. "LIAR!" Tom choked again. "What do they know about Redbeard?" She pressed.

"Nothing." Tom whispered. "I didn't get the chance to tell them." Ianite dropped him again. "You're a disappointment as Dianite. He wouldn't have put up with this treatment. But you, you are a sorry excuse for a god." She sneered. Tom just hung his head, while massaging his throat. "Take him away. I want him to suffer for what he's done." She turned to look at him. "And here I thought we could someday work together to take what we want. I'm sorry I ever put my trust in you." Ianite spun on her heel and sauntered off the way she came. Tom peered over his shoulder as he was dragged away into the dreaded room she used to torture them.

Rayna rolled over once Tom was gone. She had heard the whole conversation with Tucker and the others. It was true, Sonja was dead. Kitsune's are creatures that aren't easily killed, and for Sonja to be dead roused more questions than answers. From what Rayna had learned Sonja could outlive them all if she truly wanted earning her tails as her wisdom and power increased. Rayna had done her fair share of research on Kitsune's while being trapped in Aethoria, also learning that Sonja's powers would be passed along to Laina.

She had also learned that could have more than one tail after a set number of years had passed. Sonja had only had her single tail, but as far as she knew the only way to actually kill a fox was to cut off its tail. Rayna was also aware of the star ball Sonja kept hidden; of course Rayna had accidentally discovered all those years ago when Sonja first hid it. If it was still in the same spot she'd be shocked, but it was anybody's guess at this point. When they ever returned to the over world, she would make a point of looking into Sonja's death.

Rayna didn't know what Ianite would do to Tom. If she discovered that he had found a way to communicate with the outside world then they would both be goners. She feared for his safety more than her own. But Ianite had already done her damage.

Rayna could usually estimate how long Tom had been gone for, but he was over the time limit by a lot. She was worried that Ianite had done something even worse to him. Rayna fell asleep against her will and when she woke she heard the sound of heavy breathing coming from across the room.

"Tom?" She asked nervously.

"Stay away." He answered. "I don't wanna hurt you again." The man was curled into the fetal position rocking back and forth.

"What are you talking about? You've never hurt me." Rayna pressed.

"Then how did you get those bruises?" He hissed. "I did that to you. You don't remember it but I know I hurt you. She told me." Rayna knew instantly that Ianite had toyed with his innermost fears; Tom had always feared that with his Dianite power he would hurt or even kill someone he loved. She slowly inched closer following the sound of his voice.

"Ianite lied to you. She only said those things to hurt you." Rayna was rambling trying to keep Tom talking until she could get close enough to touch him.

"She told me you would try and mask it with your own lies." Tom rocked back and forth, which Rayna couldn't see but she continued to follow the sound.

"Are you sure she wasn't the one telling lies?" Rayna snapped annoyed with the words that spilled from her husband's mouth. She felt around with her hand and came across a foot: she had successfully and blindly made it to Tom by herself. Tom was too busy wrapped up in his own messed up thoughts to notice how close she had gotten. But he looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. He blinked and saw Rayna as she was, but he blinked and images were back. Tom scooted away from her and rose to his feet. His vision blurred as he stood and he suddenly saw her again. Immediately he lifted her to her feet and she tentatively she ran her hand up his arm and to his face which she cradled in her palms. Her thumb trailed over to his lips

"You wouldn't hurt me Tom, I know you wouldn't." She whispered.

Tom unexpectedly reverted back to his other self. "I know what I did to you. Stop telling me I wouldn't do something like that since I already have."

"Tom stop it!" She scolded. "It would take a lot for you to put your hands on me and I-." Rayna was cut off as palm of his hand connected with her face sending her sprawling to the ground with a loud grunt. Every breath she took after was shaky and uncertain; she blinked and saw Dianite in her vision where Tom hovered over her.

Tom blinked, initiating him into the real world once again allowing him to see what he had done. Tentatively he crawled over to her and put a hand on her back.

Rayna recoiled immediately still seeing Dianite. "Don't touch me!" She hissed. Tom backed off and moved to sit back in his corner.

"Rayna I didn't 'mean it, I don't know what came over me." He apologized. Rayna lost her sight once again.

"It's- it doesn't matter, what's done is done." Her voice cracked. Tom watched as Rayna slowly made her way to the bed. He didn't join her. It was the first time he hadn't slept beside her since she had returned. And that night he didn't sleep, and his dreams faded into nightmares.

* * *

><p>Well that wasn't the happiest thing I've written, but then again nothing I write ever ends up happy. I hope you enjoyed learning more about Kitsunes, I did some research and most of what ended up in here is true and I anything I wasn't particularly fond of I changed to meet my needs for the purpose of the story.<p>

Leave a review if you enjoyed!

-ironhideandratchet4ever


End file.
